Ne lui dis pas
by Laplussoyeuse
Summary: 31 Décembre 1951, le nouvel an n'est pas une période facile pour tout le monde. Plusieurs années après la guerre, Mathieu y repense devant son verre. La guerre. Les crimes. Ses crimes. Les larme. Leurs larmes. Comment continuer à vivre lorsqu'on a vécu tout ça ? Quand on a tout perdu ? /!\No Matoine /!\ Certains personnages n'apparaisse qu'au bout de quelques chapitres.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut, salut !

Comment ça tout le monde ? Moi très bien, quoiqu'un peu stressée. C'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction. En fait, on pourrait presque dire que c'est la première fois que j'en écris !

Bon, avant de vous la balancer, j'aimerais vous expliquer un peu ce que c'est car avec moi rien n'est jamais simple.

Je participe au concourt National de la déportation et de la résistance. Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un concourt dans le cadre scolaire où il faut rendre un projet sur un thème donné autour de la déportation et de la résistance. Cette année le thème est donc "Résister par l'art et la littérature" sympathique non ? Notre groupe (nous somme 3: 2 amies et moi) a choisi de le faire sous forme de court-métrage.

Jusque là, vous ne voyez pas vraiment ce que je viens faire ici. Eh bien, c'est assez simple en faite. Le thème ne me plaisais pas du tout alors j'ai suggéré à mes amis de partir à contre-pied total du thème pour le scénario (genre avec des extraterrestres et toussa toussa). Donc mon esprit tordu ma pondu **LE scénario** qui n'a rien a voir : des youtubers ...

L'histoire que je poste ici n'ai pas sous forme de scénario mais bien d'histoire bien qu'il y ai beaucoup de dialogue. Bien sûr il y a une partie fictive et une autre partie historique (guerre, déportation, résistance, après-guerre).

Donc voilà se serais génial si je pouvais avoir plein d'avis, pour moi ils sont tous bons à partir du moment que c'est constructifs. heu... bon voilà je croix qu'on a fait le tour de la question... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ? Ah si je sais ! Si vous voyez des fautes serais super gentil de me le dire car je suis un fâchée avec l'orthographe et même en faisant attention j'ai tendance a un faire.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec l'introduction, bonne année et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Aucunes des personnalité cité ne m'appartient. Elles s'appartiennent a elles-mêmes ainsi que leurs créations. Je supprimerais/modifierais cette histoire et m'engage a ne pas m'en servir pour le concourt si jamais l'une d'elle me le demande.

* * *

Bon certaines personne l'aurons peut-être remarqué, j'ai supprimé l'introduction. Changement dans le scénario grâce (car maintenant il est beaucoup mieux) à cybou-chan (allez voir ce qu'elle écris c'est franchement top) qui l'avait mal interprété et qui, du coup, m'a donné plein d'idée. Bon du coup il n'y a plus vraiment de pirate (oui car à la base il y en avait) et tout mais je pense pas que j'aurais pus écrire la version actuelle sans être passé par ce gros délire.

Un grand merci a toutes celles (et ceux) qui on lu et qui me suivent ! Ça fait super plaisir !

J'espère qu'il n'y auras pas trop faute. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :)

* * *

Chapitre n°1: un réveil brutal.

-Mathieu... Regardez moi s'il vous plaît.

Mathieu releva la tête pour regarder l'homme en blouse blanche qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Mathieu ?

Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il détailla le médecin. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, la cinquantaine peut-être, grisonnant, le visage légèrement marqué par le temps. Il était tranquillement assis devant lui et l'observait. Il détourna les yeux pour voir le reste de la pièce. Des murs blancs, nus, sans vie, sans fenêtre. Une forte odeur aseptisée flottait dans l'air et une lumière aveuglante éclairait les lieux.

Il voulut bouger mais sentit des lanières lui couper les poignets. Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'il était attaché à sa chaise. Soudain des souvenirs lui revinrent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni ce que lui voulaient ces gens mais il se rappela la violence, l'enfermement, la solitude, la brûlure des médicaments dans ses veines. La panique l'envahit et il commença à se débattre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Cria t-il les yeux écarquillés de peur.

-Nous ne voulons que votre bien Mathieu, répondit le médecin calmement, calmez-vous, nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal.

Une jeune femme, elle aussi en blouse blanche entra dans la pièce. Sans un mot elle s'approcha du goûte à goûte de Mathieu et y injecta quelque chose. Elle ressorti toujours silencieuse. Le médecin repris la parole:

-On vient de vous administrer un léger calment pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez vous sentir un peu étourdit d'ici quelques minutes.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas menti. Au bout d'un temps infini pour Mathieu, il commença sentir ses membres s'engourdir et fut bientôt incapable de bouger. Le médecin se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et desserra légèrement les sangles puis retourna s'asseoir à la même place.

-Maintenant nous allons pouvoir discuter. Tout d'abord dites moi comment vous sentez-vous ?

Toujours assailli par d'étranges et horribles souvenirs, il mit un peu de temps à répondre:

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est normal. C'est l'effet des médicaments. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre dernier souvenir avant votre arrivée ici.

Mathieu resta silencieux. Cet homme, visiblement docteur, voulait qu'il lui raconte la dernière chose dont il se rappelait avant d'être arrivé ici. Mais il ne savait même pas où il était, ni depuis quand il y était. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas y être.

Une nouvelle pensée le fit tressaillir. Des cris. Non. Ses cris. Il avait hurlé autant qu'il avait pu mais seul dans cette chambre, aussi blanche et dénué de vie que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, personne ne l'avait entendu... Du moins personne n'était venu l'aider.

Devant le manque de réaction de son patient, le médecin repris la parole:

-Mathieu, vous et moi ça commence à faire un bout de temps qu'on se connaît. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance quand même.

-On se connaît ? Répéta Mathieu méfiant.

-Oui Mathieu, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'on parle régulièrement ensemble. Je suis votre psychiatre, le docteur Frédérick.

-Docteur Frédérick...

Enfin, Mathieu comprit. C'était un hôpital. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il y était enfermé. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. On l'avait traîné là de force. Depuis, les médecins s'évertuaient à lui faire subir tout un tas de traitement. Il y avait quelques mois le docteur Frédérick était arrivé. Il était plus gentil que les autres. Il prenait le temps de discuter avec lui, de l'écouter sans lui dire «foutaises», sans s'énerver, sans lui dire qu'il était malade. Mais chaque fois, à la fin de leur entretien, un homme et une femme venaient le chercher, lui injectaient des substances qui le sonnait et qui parfois lui faisaient perdre la mémoire avant de le jeter dans sa petite chambre. Toujours le même scénario et chaque fois il oubliait tout, sûrement à cause de ces foutus médicaments.

Le médecin commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de l'état de Mathieu. Il était contre les manières brutales de cet hôpital mais on lui avait confié ce patient en lui signifiant qu'il ne quitterais l'asile qu'une fois rétablit complètement. Il avait bien essayé de le faire transférer ailleurs mais ça lui avait été refusé et on l'avait menacé de lui retirer le cas.

Au fil des rencontres, il s'était attaché au jeune homme et ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser tomber maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il semblait un peu plus lointain, un peu plus perdu. Toujours plus maigre, ses cernes plus creusées, le teint plus pâle. Récemment, on avait même rasé ses beaux cheveux châtains. Il se transformait peu à peu en cadavre. A chaque fois il revenait. Pour combien de temps encore ? Mais cette fois le docteur Frédérick était plus confiant, on venait de découvrir un nouveau médicament et il avait obtenu l'autorisation de le tester sur Mathieu. C'était sa dernière chance, il en était persuadé.

-Mathieu, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

-oui... Je crois...

-Prenez votre temps Mathieu, nous ne somme pas pressés.

Le plus jeune mit plusieurs minutes avant d'arrêter de fixer le vide, des bribes de souvenir lui revenaient avec violence. Il releva la tête et s'adressa au docteur Frédérick:

-Je me rappelle de vous docteur. Je me rappelle de nos discutions aussi mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là.

L'homme paru rassuré d'obtenir enfin une vraie réponse de son patient:

-Je ne peux pas répondre à votre interrogation Mathieu, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de prononcer mon prénom à chaque fois que vous m'adressez la parole ? Ça devient stressant, limite flippant.

-Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas le but. Bien, maintenant que vous semblez un peu mieux, pourriez-vous me raconter votre dernier souvenir avant votre arrivée ?

-Mon dernier souvenir... il se concentra, je ne suis pas sûr... je … C'est assez flou.

-Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur. Je suis là pour vous aider.

-Eh bien... Je crois que c'était un soir... Dans un bar... Oui c'est ça ! C'est un 31 Décembre et j'étais dans un bar !

Le visage du docteur Frédérick se décomposa mais il resta silencieux pour laisser son patient, qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, terminer son récit.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous auras plus. Je pense poster assez rapidement car il faut qu'on rende le court-métrage au maximum le 1er Avril (non ce n'est pas une blague :) ). Une petite review (oui je fait la manche) surtout si vous avez des critiques, c'est toujours constructif !

Sur ce, bonne journée !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, salut !

Comment ça va tout le monde ? Moi trèèèès bien, mon scénario (enfin l'histoire du scénario) avance super bien ! J'en suis à plus de la moitié. J'ai jamais autant écris en une seule journée.

Breeeef, j'ai modifié le premier chapitre ce matin et je m'étais promis de ne pas poster le deuxième avant demain, mais comme j'ai fini plus tôt que prévu l'écriture de la 3eme partie, je le met en ligne ce soir.

Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier, tous ceux et celles qui ont lu, ce qui suivent cette histoire, et ceux qui l'ont commenté. Je n'ai jamais fait un truc qui me passionne autant (enfin si, mais pas ces dernières années) et c'est encore mieux de pouvoir le partager avec des gens comme vous ! Je voudrais aussi faire un pitit coucou à une amie qui me soutient beaucoup (et dieu sais que c'est dur de me supporter), je pense qu'elle ne passera jamais ici, mais si c'est le cas elle se reconnaitra, alors coucou toi et merci ^^

Encore une fois, si vous voyez des fautes se serais super gentil de me le signaler et un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez (bien ou mal ou les deux ou aucun ... bon ok j'arrête) me ferais encore plus plaisir et illuminerais ma vie (ouais bon, ma journée au moins :) ) En plus ça me serais d'une grande aide pour avoir quelques choses de qualité à la fin :)

Voilà, voilà ! Je ne vous embêtes pas plus avec mon blablatage, bonne lecture ;)

Disclaimer: tout pareil que pour le premier chapitre ! de toutes manières vous connaissez la chanson.

* * *

Chapitre n°2 : Un rhum Buscaron.

-A quoi tu penses ? Mathieu se retourna surpris d'entendre cette voix derrière lui. Cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrais parmi des milliers.

-Antoine ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Si je te gène, je peux partir et te laisser déprimer seul, le taquina ce dernier.

-Non, non, tu ne me déranges absolument pas, et puis quoi encore ?

Antoine fit signe à l'homme derrière le bar. Il était plutôt grand, barbu, tatoué et sans âge.

-Un rhum Buscaron !

Antoine prit place sur un tabouret à côté de Mathieu. Accoudés au bar les deux hommes fixaient le fond de leurs verres sans parler. Ils semblaient perdus dans une bulle de calme alors que derrière eux la fête battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot et la musique se déchaînait. Au bout de quelques minutes Antoine se décida à rompre leur silence:

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? S'étonna Mathieu en posant son regard bleu sur le grand chevelu.

-A quoi tu pensais avant que j'arrive ? Insista-t-il en regardant le liquide brunâtre danser dans son verre.

-A toi.

-A moi ? Il releva la tête surpris pour regarder le petit châtain qui lui, baissa les yeux.

-Oui, à toi. Enfin à nous. À notre rencontre. À tout ça quoi.

-Ah. Lâcha Antoine perplexe.

-Quoi « ah » ?

-Tu vas me faire le même coup tous les ans ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton blasé qui trahissait sa lassitude.

Mathieu se força à sourire pour rassurer son ami:

-Je suis désolé ! C'est juste que cette date me rappelle beaucoup de souvenir et pas que des bons.

-Je sais. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Une ombre s'imprima sur le visage de Mathieu. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde:

-Pour dire quoi ? Je t'ai déjà tout raconté et puis...

-Oui ?

-J'ai pas envie de t'embêter encore une fois ça.

-Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Et après toutes ses années je suis habitué à t'entendre geindre. Un sourire fendit le visage d'Antoine alors que Mathieu fit une moue exagérée.

-T'as qu'à dire que je t'emmerde tant que tu y es !

-C'est toi qui l'as dit pas moi !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Antoine avait toujours eu ce dont de faire rire Mathieu en toutes circonstances, ce qui leur avait déjà valut quelques ennuis Le calme revint. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucuns d'eux ne parlent, perdus dans leurs pensées.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps on se connaît ? Demanda Mathieu.

-J'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Dit Antoine en secouant la tête l'air désolé.

-Ça fait 10ans. Ce soir, c'est notre 10ème anniversaire. Tu te rends compte ?

-Le temps passe si vite... Fit le brun les yeux dans le vague.

Encore une fois le silence s'installa entre les deux amis mais se fut Mathieu qui le brisa:

-C'est nos noces de coquelicot. Fit-il avec toute la placidité du monde.

-Queeeeeeeeeeoi ?!

-Le 10eme anniversaire de mariage c'est les noces d'étain, donc c'est nos noces d'étain.

Antoine le fixa complètement déconcerté par les propos du plus petit:

-Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-C'est mon père qui me l'avait expliqué car une fois je l'avais engueulé quand il avait offert un bijou trop moche en étain à ma mère. Ça les avaient tellement fait rire de voir ma tête devant c'te pauvre bague !

-Tu avais de la chance d'avoir des parents comme ça. Souffla Antoine avec un sourire triste.

-Je sais.

Ils méditèrent sur ces mots pendant quelques minutes. L'ambiance était devenue pesante. Les minutes passaient mais aucuns d'eux ne parlaient. Ils semblaient tous deux perdus dans leurs souvenirs. C'est Antoine qui réagit en premier. Il avala son verre cul-sec, se leva et tira violemment sur le bras du petit châtain pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

-Allez ! Viens ! On va rejoindre les autres ! On ne va pas passer le 31 Décembre à déprimer au bar.

-Ouais, t'as raison !

Le plus petit, encore assis vida lui aussi son verre d'un trait et sauta sur ses jambes. Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers la salle du bar. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme rentra. Antoine saisit Mathieu par les épaules le forçant à tourner le dos à l'entrée. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami l'air grave.

-Mathieu, je... je t'ai menti tout à l'heure. Mathieu le regarda inquiet et étonné.

-Allons bon et que m'as tu dit ?

-Eh bien... Antoine jouait avec ses mains gêné et baissa les yeux, il est possible que je savais très bien que ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connaît...

-Si ce n'est que ça, c'est pas très grave, dit Mathieu en lui souriant visiblement amusé par le comportement de son ami, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as dit ça.

-Ben... il se pourrait que du coup... Je t'ai un petit peu... préparé une surprise.

-D'accord je comprend mieux ! Mais il ne fallait pas ... En fait si, il fallait ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'esclaffa t-il.

Le visage d'Antoine s'éclaira, il jeta un regard au dessus de la tête de Mathieu qu'il dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Mathieu sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et entendit une petite voix féminine souffler son nom. Il regarda Antoine sans comprendre alors qu'il reconnut cette voix. Il se retourna doucement et fixa la jeune femme en face de lui. Une larme, puis deux, puis un cris, un souffle, un prénom. Il la prit dans ses bras et pleura doucement sans comprendre comment cela était possible.

Lorsque Mathieu releva la tête, il croisa le regard bienveillant d'Antoine qui était resté en retrait. Il avait rejoint l'inconnu, entré quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bar et ils observaient tous les deux les retrouvailles d'un air satisfait. Après s'être assurés que tout allait bien, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière salle où il restait quelques tables libres.

Mathieu réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer une fois encore son prénom. Il resserra alors son étreinte comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien présente:

-Mathieu... Tu... Tu m'étouffes un peu là ! Murmura-t-elle

A ces mots, le jeune homme se recula d'un pas vif. Il était pâle comme la mort, ces beaux yeux bleus rougis par les larmes mais un sourire était gravé sur son visage. Il la regardait sans comprendre comment cela était possible. Elle était là. Devant lui. Souriante. Il la croyait morte. Mais elle était ici. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il caressa doucement sa joue incapable de la lâcher du regard. Plus rien de comptait pour lui, elle était revenue. Après toutes ses années. Peu importe comment. Peu importe pourquoi. Elle était là.

-Tu... tu es vivante ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se jeter dans ses bras, Nora ! Comment... Ce n'est pas possible. Je t'ai vue partir avec les autres. Je les ai vus t'emmener...

Il s'écarta d'elle une nouvelle fois d'elle pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air aussi émue que lui. Ses larmes avaient fait couler son maquillage mais elle souriait. Un sourire timide certes, mais elle souriait. Une étincelle dansait dans son regard.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer mais allons nous asseoir avec eux, dit-elle avec douceur en désignant les deux garçons qui les épiaient, plus ou moins discrètement de leur table.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Chapitre terminé. Ça vous à plus ?

Honnêtement pour moi c'est le plus mauvais de ceux que j'ai écris mais bon... En plus je l'avais écris directement en dialogue sans aucune indication (genre théâtre) du coup il peut paraitre un peu bizarre. Et c'est aussi la seule partie du premier scénario que j'avais écris que j'ai gardé (oui, il était presque finit et j'ai tout recommencé).

J'ai corrigé un maximum de faute (coucou mon ami le Bescherelle) mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il en reste. Une petite review ?

Allez je vous laisse bonne soirée (ou journée ou je ne sais trop quoi ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, Salut !

Vous devez en avoir marre de moi ^^ ! Tant mieux !

Bon ben j'ai le temps de poster en semaine finalement, alors voici le chapitre 3.

Encore et toujours un grand merci à toute les personnes qui me lisent et me suivent ! Je vous aime même si je ne vous connais pas (bisounours).

Je ne remet pas de disclaimer parce que je crois qu'on a compris le principe mais bien sûr c'est toujours valable !

Bon, bon, bon, je ne vois pas trop quoi dire de plus... Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre n°3: présentations

Antoine et l'inconnu se levèrent en même temps pour accueillir leurs petits protégés. C'est en croisant le regard du brun que Mathieu comprit. C'était Antoine qui l'avait retrouvée et quelque chose lui disait que cet inconnu ni était pas pour rien mais il ne chercha pas plus et se jeta au coup de son meilleur ami.

-Merci, chuchota-il, Merci.

Antoine brisa rapidement leur étreinte peu friand de contact physique:

-t'en as pas marre de faire des câlins à tout le monde ?!

Mathieu ignora la remarque de son ami préférant s'adresser à l'autre homme:

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter ma sœur.

L'homme lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'installer à la table. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis que l'homme daigna lui répondre:

-Et moi je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous présenter ma femme.

Le visage de Mathieu se décomposa. Cet homme, cet inconnu était-il le mari de sa sœur ? Il lui tendit une main chaleureuse pour faire des présentations officielles:

-Richard enchanté ! Je suppose que vous êtes Mathieu, le frère de Nora.

Mathieu était incapable de répondre quoi que se soit. Il venait de retrouver sa petite sœur. Il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était mariée à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment cela était-il possible ? Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'ils avaient été séparés ? Oui, cela faisait cinq ans. Cinq longues années qu'il la croyait morte.

Devant le visage défait et le mutisme du châtain, Antoine comprit qu'il avait du mal à saisir la situation et intervint:

-Je te présente mon frère.

Le regard bleu de Mathieu se détacha de Richard et coula doucement jusqu'à Antoine qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma incapable d'articuler quoique se soit.

-Bon je crois qu'il te faut un petit remontant ! Déclara le brun qui affichait toujours ce même sourire un peu niais.

Il fit signe à une jeune fille de leur apporter leurs boissons. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, quatre chopes de bière se retrouvèrent devant eux. Mathieu fixa la sienne quelques secondes avant de se décider à en boire quelques gorgées.

-Alors ? Ça va mieux ? Demanda Antoine qui le voyait reprendre des couleurs.

Il hocha la tête:

-Je... Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas... Vous êtes mariés ? Murmura-t-il.

Richard acquiesça. Il posa alors un regard lourd de reproche sur Antoine:

-ET TU N'AS JAMAIS CRU BON DE ME PREVENIR QUE TON FRERE AVAIT EPOUSE MA SOEUR ?! Finit-il par crier.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois vraiment que si je l'avais su avant je ne te l'aurais pas dit ? Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? J'ai retrouvé mon frère il y a quelques jours à peine. Et je n'ai fait le rapprochement entre vous qu'en la voyant. Je voulais te le dire puis j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de faire les choses ainsi. Si je te l'avais dis, tu ne m'aurais pas cru.

Incrédule fasse aux propos d'Antoine, Mathieu baissa les yeux, honteux de s'en être pris à son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça...

-C'est rien t'inquiètes, je comprends.

Le châtain se retourna vers sa sœur assise à côté de lui:

-Alors tu es mariée ?

-Oui.

Une drôle d'ambiance régnait dans l'arrière salle du bar, entre joie, étonnement et déception. Soudain une larme roula sur la joue de Mathieu.

-Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider. Désolé d'avoir tout gâché. Désolé d'être parti sans toi !

Elle le prit de ses bras une nouvelle fois. Toute sa culpabilité ressortait. Il laissait enfin éclater toutes ses émotions trop longtemps contenues.

-T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvait rien faire.

-Mais je suis ton frère, gémit-il. J'aurais dû être là et te protéger!

-Arrêtes ! Calmes toi ! Je suis là maintenant !

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes encore puis Mathieu releva la tête:

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-bien sûr que non ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à te reprocher ! Tu devais partir. Tu devais t'échapper ! Tu devais te sauver pour qu'au moins l'un de nous puisse raconter, sinon tout ce que nous avions fait aurait été perdu.

Une fois de plus il hocha la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle avait raison, évidemment, mais ça aurait dû être elle et non lui. Il tût ses pensées pour ne pas la contrarier. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, pas maintenant.

-Bon allez ! On trinque à nos retrouvailles ! brailla Antoine qui en était déjà à sa deuxième chope.

Les quatre personnes assises autour de la table levèrent leurs verres:

-A NOUS ! Crièrent-ils.

Puis ce fut à celui qui viderait le plus vite sa bière. Contre toute attente ce fut la douce Nora qui gagna. Mathieu et Richard faisaient doucement connaissance. Les discutions allaient bon train sur la musique de fond produite par un petit groupe qui jouait dans la salle. Les quatre amis avaient même entamé une partie de poker. Ce n'est que deux bonnes heures après leurs fameuses retrouvailles que Mathieu osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Nora, appela t-il doucement soudain timide, dit-moi, comment as-tu réussi à sortir ?

La jeune fille lui sourit puis lança un regard complice à son mari qui jouait toujours avec Antoine.

-Tu sais qu'Antoine n'a pas été arrêté en même temps que nous ?

-Bien sûr, c'est lui qui m'a aidé après que je me soit échappé.

-Eh bien, pour Richard c'est pareil, il ne s'est pas fait arrêter. Il a été chargé par le réseau de faire évader le plus possible d'entre-nous, son regard se voila, malheureusement j'ai été la seule à en réchapper. Quand ils se sont rendu compte que nous manquions à l'appel, ils nous ont cherché. Puis, ils nous ont trouvé... sa voix s'éteignit, elle ne pouvait pas continuer mais Mathieu savait très bien ce qui c'était passé en suite.

Richard se leva, fit le tour de la table, et vint se placer derrière sa femme. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-C'est comme ça qu'on c'est rencontré. Déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque.

* * *

Bon alors ça vous a plus ?

Vous aviez devinez que c'était sa sœur ? Et que Richard était le frère d'Antoine (aucune originalité pas vrai ?) ?

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute (c'est tellement désagréable de lire un texte bourré de faute).

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a trop de répétition ? Moi j'aime ça, je trouve que ça appuie le propos mais je ne me rend pas compte si ça gène les gens normaux...

Bon comme d'habitude, une pitite review ne fait pas de mal ^^

Cœur sur vous et bonne soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, salut !

C'est encore moi ! Et oui je suis tenace, je continue à poster tous les soirs. Rassurez-vous d'ici très peu de temps je devrais arrêter car je suis en panne pour la suite.

Ah oui et demain je ne pense pas que je pourrais mettre de chapitre, sorti théâtre toussa-toussa...

Allez ! Je ne blablate pas pendant quinze ans. Place a ce magnifique chapitre (ou pas...)

Bonne lecture !

 _(Coucou Fautessoyeuse, t'as remarqué j'ai rien dit sur toi aujourd'hui, donc tu ne pleures pas !)_

* * *

Chapitre n°4: Docteur Frederick.

Mathieu rouvrit les yeux et vit la tête effarée du médecin:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Docteur Frederick resta silencieux, pensif. Il assistait à la même scène pour la énième fois. Mathieu lui racontant et revivant le souvenir d'une soirée qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Chaque fois, il essayait de le ramener à la réalité en douceur mais pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'un électro-choc le raisonnerait.

-Oui.

Le ton sec et le regard dur du médecin surprirent le jeune homme.

-Quoi « oui » ?

-Vous mentez Mathieu. Vous mentez sans vous en rendre compte. Vous croyez à ce que vous dites.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus total, il tenta de répliquer qu'il disait la vérité mais le médecin le coupa:

-Vous êtes malade, c'est pour cela que vous êtes là. On veut vous aider mais on ne peut rien faire si vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux et d'admettre la vérité.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Puisque je vous dis que ça s'est passé comme ça ! Je vous pensais différent des autres. Pourquoi ne me croyez vous pas ?

Touché par les mots de son patient, le psychiatre se radoucit.

-Mathieu, dit-il avec douceur, écoutez-moi s'il-vous-plait. Cette soirée n'a jamais existé. C'est impossible et vous le savez !

-Mais si c'est possible (avec la carte kiwi /SBAM\\), puisque je vous le dis !

-Non ! Je suis désolé, c'est impossible. Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts. Nora, Antoine, Richard et tous les autres. Plusieurs années avant cette fameuse soirée. Cela fait plus de 10 ans maintenant. Ils ne sont jamais revenus des camps et ils ne reviendront pas. Il est temps de l'accepter.

Mathieu observa le médecin, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comprenant qu'il ne blaguait pas, il ressenti une immense douleur irradier en lui. Il ne pu retenir des larmes de rage:

-C'EST FAUX ! Cria t-ils. ILS NE PEUVENT PAS ÊTRE MORTS ! JE LES AI VU ! JE LEURS AI PARLÉ ! ILS SONT VIVANTS !

-Ce que je viens de vous dire est la vérité et vous le savez, c'est pour cela que vous réagissez comme ça ! Il faut que vous l'acceptiez.

-C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Ils vont bien ! Le petit châtain sanglotait à présent.

-Non, Mathieu, non. Vous étiez bien dans ce bar mais eux n'y étaient pas. La guerre et la perte de vos proches vous ont anéanti. Nous pensons que c'est ce qui a déclenché la maladie. Vous êtes schizophrène Mathieu. Cette soirée au choix de Buscaron, c'est votre esprit qui l'a créée.

Le châtain pleura doucement, il ne pouvait pas croire cet homme en face de lui, c'était impossible. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais cette douleur était si réaliste, si violente... Une nouvelle vague lui déchira le crâne. Il hurla et se débattit autant qu'il pu. Il ne voulait pas être là et ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Dans son agitation, il entendit le médecin hurler des ordres: il parlait de nouveaux médicaments. Puis, il sentit un produit lui brûler les veines. Encore et toujours la même scène. Mais cette fois, la douleur était bien plus forte. En quelques secondes à peine, il se sentit partir. Il n'était pas vraiment inconscient. Il voyait et sentait ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un corps trop grand pour lui.

On le détacha. Un homme lui mis une camisole et le jeta, sans la moindre délicatesse, dans sa chambre. Toujours la même chose. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, de hurler. Il se contenta de se rouler en boule sur son matelas à même le sol et de pleurer. Pourquoi cette fois il n'oubliait pas ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas perdu connaissance ? Il ne voulait pas se rappeler des mots du psychiatre. Il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre sans sa famille.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent sans que Mathieu ne bouge. Il ne pleura plus, ne cria plus, ne se débattit plus. Il restait là, prostré, sur le lit. Il refusait de s'alimenter et ne dormait plus. Même lorsqu'une jeune femme vint lui enlever la camisole, il ne bougea pas. Il se laissa simplement faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce que lui avait dit le docteur Frédérick tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tous ces médecins qui lui avait dit qu'il était malade avaient-ils raison ? Son esprit avait-il tout fabriqué tous les moments avec sa famille et ses amis pour le protéger de leur perte ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi décider de tout lui révéler aujourd'hui ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son nouveau traitement ?

Le docteur était passé le voir à plusieurs reprises mais Mathieu n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de relever la tête. Il lui expliqua qu'on lui avait administré de nouveaux médicaments. Il était désolé de lui avoir annoncé tout ça de cette manière mais c'était la seule solution pour le ramener à la réalité.

La réalité ? Mais quelle réalité ? Celle où il était seul ? Où tous les gens qu'il aime sont morts ? Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler. Pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Le serait-il un jour ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être. Mais pour faire quoi ? Pour sortir d'ici ? Mais que ferait-il une fois dehors ? Le monde avait changé depuis le temps qu'il était enfermé ici. Et si sa maladie le rattrapait et qu'il faisait du mal à quelqu'un ?

Il se perdait dans son désespoir, dans ses questions. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas y répondre. Il n'avait qu'une envie: se laisser mourir. Mais une question revenait sans cesse, l'empêchant de sombrer totalement, comme si le fait d'avoir la réponse allait le sauver, allait tous les faire revenir: Pourquoi s'en était-il sorti ? Pourquoi s'était-il échappé sans eux ? Il devait y avoir une raison. Sans cela il ne les aurait jamais abandonnés.

Une phrase de Nietzsche lui vint à l'esprit: « vivre c'est souffrir, survivre c'est trouver un sens à cette souffrance ». Une de ses citations préférées. Si dans les meilleurs moments elle paraissait complètement insensée dans les pires elle prenait un tout autre sens pour lui. Encore une fois, il s'y accrocha. Il avait survécu et il allait survivre mais pourquoi ?

Soudain, comme une révélation, les derniers mots de sa sœur lui revirent en tête. Il la revoyait, entraînée par les militaires lui criant qu'il fallait qu'il survive. Qu'un jour ils seraient tous libres et qu'à ce moment là, il faudra qu'il témoigne. Qu'il raconte leur histoire. Pour que tous survive. Pour ne pas laisser les Nazis gagner. C'était la seule solution. Qu'ils se retrouveraient quand tout serait finit. Enfin, elle lui avait ordonné de partir dès qu'il le pourrait sans se retourner. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Pour elle.

Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire: sortir d'ici pour témoigner. Pour eux. Pour qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien. Il devait se soigner et le premier pas vers la guérisons était d'accepter leurs disparitions.

Il pris une grande inspiration, et pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, il redressa la tête et observa son environnement. Une pièce vide et blanche, des murs matelassés et un matelas. Rien qui puisse donner à un malade l'envie d'aller mieux. Il vit une caméra de surveillance dans un coin de la chambre et su qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir de la visite. Il sentait tout son corps endoloris.

-En même temps, pensa-il, vu la position dans laquelle j'étais, je ne vois pas trop comment il pourrais en être autrement.

Il se massa doucement le cou pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur mais rien n'y fit. Il essaya de se lever mais il était trop faible. Sa tête tournait et lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'allongea sur le lit et tenta de trouver la position la plus confortable. Il finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit de la porte. L'infirmière entra avec un plateau repas dans les mains. Elle le posa parterre et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'occupait de lui, elle lui parla:

-Vous avez bien dormis ?

Surpris, Mathieu mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Il finit par hocher la tête en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas parler... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction. Tout cela doit être très déstabilisant pour vous.

Il la regardait intrigué. Cette femme, il voyait depuis des années, elle s'occupait de lui mais il la ne connaissait pas. Il avait envie de lui poser tout un tas de question mais il en était incapable, sa gorge était si sèche. Il se pencha le plus doucement possible pour ne pas basculer en avant et saisi le verre d'eau qui était posé sur le plateau. Elle sourit:

-Bien, à ce que je vois, vous allez mieux. Le docteur Frederick viendra vous voir dans quelques temps. En attendant si vous avez un problème ou une question, appelez-moi, dit-elle en faisant un petit signe en direction de caméra.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, la petite voix de Mathieu l'interrompit:

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Elle haussa les sourcilles surprise par cette question.

-Sarah. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle sorti finalement de la chambre. Elle était heureuse. Son patient commençait à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'allait pas se laisser mourir. Elle fit son rapport au psychiatre puis retourna à son poste de travail où elle avait accès aux vidéos de toutes les chambres placées sous surveillance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celle de Mathieu et fut un fois encore surprise et ravie: il était en train de manger. Doucement, très doucement, mais il mangeait tout de même. Elle était rassuré, il allait vivre. Il en avait l'envie. Elle avait la certitude qu'il allait sortir de là. Elle aussi avait finit par s'attacher à ce patient.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

C'est finit !

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ?

J'ai toujours l'impression de faire la manche mais une review ça fait toujours plaisir (allez, au nom de la sainte pelle et de la sainte patate) !

Sur ce, je vous laisse en paix mes chers amis (t'en as toi maintenant ?) ! Bonne soirée !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut !

J'avais un peu prévue de vous faire une longue intro, super guimauve avec plein de remerciement et toussa toussa, mais il est déjà assez tard et je suis crevette (mais pas cuite ^^ ok je sors avec mes vannes pourris).

Donc tout de suite en directe live le chapitre 5 !

* * *

Chapitre n°5: « Je ne vis pas, je survis »

Les jours passaient et Mathieu n'avait toujours pas revu le docteur Frédérick. Il reprenait des forces doucement. Il pouvait remarcher à présent. Il avait le droit de sortir 30 minutes par jour mais jamais seul.

Il fut changé de chambre. La nouvelle pièce était un peu plus équipée. Un vrai lit trônait au milieu, une petite table de nuit était posée juste à côté, les murs étaient tout aussi blancs mais paraissaient moins austères. Elle avait une petite salle de douche attenante, et surtout, le plus important pour lui, était la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc. Il s'ennuyait un peu moins et passait des heures à observer l'extérieur. Parfois, des patients ou des médecins passaient. Quand le vent allait dans le bon sens, il pouvait même entendre leurs conversations.

Au bout de deux interminables semaines, le psychiatre refit surface. Un matin, il entra dans sa chambre alors qu'il déjeunait.

-Bonjour Mathieu.

-Docteur ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que vous m'avez presque manqué !

-En effet, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu vous voir. Je souhaitais que vous vous rétablissiez avant de vous revoir. Je doutais que vous en ayez vraiment envie.

-Comment pouvez-vous imaginer de telles choses ? Vous ne seriez pas ravie de voir l'homme qui vous retient de force dans un hôpital, et qui vous a annoncé que tous les gens qui vous aimez sont morts ? Répondit-il ironiquement.

-Vous êtes dur avec moi. J'ai fait cela pour votre bien et à ce que je vois ça a marché. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. Vous retrouvez même votre réparti.

-Ce n'est pas grâce à vous docteur. Ni grâce aux médicaments d'ailleurs. (vous avez vue, je fais des rimes ^^)

-Si vous le dites.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Mathieu finissait son repas et le médecin regardait par la fenêtre. Il était exactement à la même place que son patient quelques heures plus tôt.

-Seriez-vous d'accord pour qu'on aille discuter un peu dans mon bureau ?

-Mais bien-sûr docteur ! De toutes manières je ne pense pas avoir le choix, je n'ai pas envie de voir votre gorille aujourd'hui.

Le psychiatre ne répondit pas à la pique de son patient. Il comprenez pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais il le trouvait injuste, il avait fait ça pour le soigner. C'était pour son bien. Il comprendrait bien un jour. Et puis après tout, les sarcasmes et l'ironie étaient un signe de bonne santé.

Sarah entra, salua les deux hommes et débarrassa le plateau avant de repartir. Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la petite chambre sans un mot. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs. Pour Mathieu c'était toujours une torture de sortir: les cris des autres patients le rendait nerveux, ils le renvoyaient à son propre état quelques semaines plus tôt.

Une fois arrivés, les deux hommes s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du bureau. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Mathieu ne rompt le silence:

-Alors docteur ? On ne m'attache pas aujourd'hui ?

Le médecin soupira et décida d'ignorer un nouvelle fois les railleries du plus jeune.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda t-il.

-Vous voulez une vraie réponse ou c'est juste de la politesse ? Ou bien, vous cherchez une raison pour m'injecter vos produits à la con. Il me semble que c'est ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois que vous m'avez demandé ça.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de la façon dont on vous a traité, mais c'était pour votre bien.

-Vous répétez ça sans cesse. C'est vous ou moi que vous essayez de convaincre ? Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut aider quelqu'un de l'enfermer dans un asile de force, de l'isoler, de l'abrutir de médicament, de l'attacher pour au final tester un nouveau traitement dont on ne connais pas les effets et de lui balancer dans la gueule que toute sa famille est morte. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas persuadé.

-Vous me reprochez des choses que je n'ai pas faites, et pour lesquelles je ne pouvais rien. J'étais contre les manières de cet hôpital, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. On ne va pas beaucoup avancer si vous continuez à me reprocher ce genre de chose.

-Qui vous dit que je veux avancer ?

-Vous. Après notre dernière rencontre, vous auriez pu vous laisser mourir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on a crus que vous feriez au début mais vous avez réagi, argua t-il (ce verbe est trop classe).

Mathieu ne répondis rien. Il n'était pas surpris des mots du médecin. Il avait raison mais il ne lui dirait jamais.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas laissé mourir ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas seulement grâce aux médicaments.

-Un bon point vous docteur. Vous me connaissais mieux que je pensais.

-Dites-moi pourquoi s'il-vous-plais, supplia le médecin.

-Pourquoi je vous parlerais ?

-Parce que je suis votre médecin. Parce que je suis là pour ça. Parce que ça peut vous faire du bien. Mais je ne peux vous forcer à rien si vous ne le voulez pas.

-Vous ne pouvez me forcer rien ? Un rictus mauvais déforma le visage de Mathieu. Vous m'avez bien forcé à faire face. Vous m'avez forcé à ouvrir les yeux alors que je ne voulais pas.

-Combien de fois va t-il falloir que je vous le dise ? C'était pour votre bien.

-Pour mon bien ? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? De quel droit vous décidez ce qui est bon pour moi ? Il avait presque crié ces mots. La haine l'emportait et déchirait ses traits si doux habituellement.

-Je me prends pour votre médecin. Maintenant ça suffit. J'ai fait mon devoir. je vous ai soigné. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le reprocher !

Le ton montait de plus en plus. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard. La tension, déjà palpable au début de leur entretient, était devenue électrique. Si l'un des deux avait, à ce moment là, allumé un briquet, on pourrait presque croire que la pièce aurait explosé. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence qui ressemblait plus à une guerre des nerfs qu'autre chose, Mathieu se détendit. La colère fit place au dépit et au dégoût.

-Alors c'est ce que vous pensez ? Que vous m'avez soigné ? Vous pensez sincèrement qu'aujourd'hui je vais mieux ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Laissez moi vous dire une chose docteur: vous vous trompez. Vous trompez lourdement. Vous n'avez fait que les tuer une seconde fois.

Sa voix était dure, ses traits fermés et tendus. Il transpirait la colère, la déception et la tristesse.

-Je suis désolé que vous preniez les choses ainsi.

-Pas autant que moi.

Le médecin soupira de nouveau. Il savait pas comment réagir face à ce patient. Il voulait l'aider mais il refusait. On ne peux aider une personne qui ne veux pas. Il allait indéniablement mieux, du moins du point de vue de la maladie, mais il n'avait pas fait son deuil.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous reprit si vous ne voulez pas vivre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussez à vous réalimenter ?

\- « Vivre c'est souffrir, survivre c'est trouver une saison à cette souffrance »

Le plus vieux le regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et encore moins à celle là.

-Nietzsche ?

-Bonne réponse ! S'esclaffa Mathieu.

-Et quelle est cette raison ?

-Une promesse.

-Une promesse ? demanda t-il de plus en plus déconcerté par ces propos.

-Oui, une promesse faite à ma sœur.

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelle est cette promesse ?

-Seulement si vous dites quand est-ce que je vais sortir d'ici.

-Dans quelques semaines s'il n'y a pas de complications avec votre traitement et si vous réagissez toujours aussi bien. Si vous ne représentez aucun danger pour vous ou pour autrui.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui, j'en ai déjà parlé avec mes supérieurs. Par contre, vous devrez continuer la thérapie et faire des examens assez souvent.

-Comme vous voudrez tant que je sors d'ici.

-Bien. Alors dites-moi tout sur cette promesse.

-Il faut que je vous raconte tout ?

-Comme vous voulez.

-Très bien.

* * *

Bon bon bon, voilà...

C'était le chapitre 8.

Sincèrement, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, je trouve que les dialogues font carton et qui tous les sarcasmes font surjoué... En plus je suis sûr qu'il est bourré de faute.

Mais bon... De toute manière j'ai pas envie de tout refaire et encore moins se soir...

Puisque je connais mon avis, j'aimerais bien connaitre le votre ^^ Une petite review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, salut !

Oh me que vois-je ? Le chapitre 6 ? Mais c'est formidable (formidable, Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable ! TA GUEULE CHARLI, j'aime pas cette chanson ! c'est pour ça que je la chante ! Connard tu chantes pas, tu écris !).

Je disais donc, c'est formidable (Chut !) quand on sait qu'il a failli ne jamais exister. A cause du découragement et du comportement de mes "camarades", j'ai eu envie de tout arrêter, mais grâce au soutient de mes amis (cc vous) et du votre, j'ai retrouvé l'envie !

Donc voilà, tout ça pour vous dire que je vais vous remercier tous individuellement avec un cookie.

Non en vrai, je ne vous connais pas tous mais je tiens quand même à remercier une fois de plus cybou-chan pour son aide précieuse, surtout au niveau des fautes (et aussi pour supporter mon harcèlement perpétuel), Ama3lle pour ses gentilles reviews et encouragements, MyNameIsStain pour tous ses encouragements et ses infos précieuses sur l'histoire de notre beau pays qu'est la France, ainsi queNeedleNoodleNoo et Bakanamichan qui me follow (ouais comme sur twitter ^^). Sans oublier bien sûr tous les gens qui prennent le temps de me lire. On vient de dépasser les 230 vues sur l'histoire et c'est carrément trop cool. Vraiment merci du fond du cœur les gens.

Bon maintenant que le moment "Remise des prix Golden Globe" est passé (désolé pour toute cette guimauve dégoulinante), je vous balance ce fichu chapitre 6.

/!\ATTENTION/!\ pour ce chapitre je me suis beaucoup inspiré d'un livre (ouais ok, j'ai pompé sur ce livre, j'avoue) qui est "Voyage a Pitchipoï" de Jean-Claude Moscovici, peut-être que vous reconnaitrez si vous l'avez lu, sinon je vous le conseil vraiment =, c'est une histoire vrai et il est trop beau (le livre pas l'auteur, hein ? Enfin, je ne dit pas que le l'auteur est moche, c'est juste que je ne sais pas a quoi il ressemble). Je me suis aussi un petit peu inspiré du film "Elle s'appelait Sarah" de Gilles Paquet-Brenner, mais je ne vous dit pas pourquoi, sinon ça va vous spoiler. Je pense que je l'évoquerais en bas.

J'allais oublier: le disclaimer, les fautes, et tout le blablabla, je pense que vous connaissez.

* * *

Chapitre n°6: Une nouvelle amie.

« Au début de la guerre, j'avais à peine seize ans et ma sœur quinze. Nous habitions une petite maison en campagne, dans la banlieue Parisienne. Nous y vivions depuis notre naissance avec nos deux parents. Mon père était médecin et très apprécié au village, ma mère, très bonne cuisinière, recevait souvent des commandes de pâtisserie de nos voisins. La vie était paisible et sans problème, mais à cette époque, j'étais encore beaucoup trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte.

Enfant, j'allais à l'école du village avec ma petite sœur. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec personne. J'avais des amis, comme tous les gosses de mon âge, et j'étais plutôt bon élève. Déjà à l'époque, j'adorais dessiner, écrire, et les arts en général. Mon père m'apprenais à jouer du piano et je grattais un peu une vieille guitare à laquelle je tenais beaucoup.

J'étais assez timide et réservé à cette époque. Plus que ma sœur en tout cas. Aussi cliché que ce soit, on pourrait dire qu'elle ressemblais à notre père et moi, à notre mère. Elle était blonde comme les blés, pas très grande, ses yeux bleus reflétaient la douceur et la gentillesse. Des petites fossettes se formaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait, ce qu'elle faisait presque tout le temps. Elle s'appelait Âlissa. Elle était douce, gentille, et réservée mais tellement lumineuse. Quand on rentrait de l'école le soir, la bonne odeur du gâteau qu'elle préparait pour le goûter, embaumait toujours la maison.

Mon père, David de son prénom, était tout son opposé. Il était très grand et ses cheveux court étaient noir corbeau. Il avait les yeux couleur d'ébène, sa mâchoire était carré et puissante. Je l'appelait « mon papa géant ». Il était jovial avec ses patients et toujours aimable avec les voisins. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, ni sur qui que se soit d'ailleurs. En même temps, je n'ai jamais été un petit garçon très turbulent. Mais c'était surtout à cause de son autorité naturelle. Il savait imposer le respect sans même élever la voix. C'était ça qui était bien avec lui, il ne criait jamais.

Il s'est toujours comporté en père, il a toujours été là, il a toujours pris s'est responsabilité. Il m'a appris la vie, m'a enseigné le bien et le mal. Il a su consoler mes chagrins d'enfants mais sans jamais me surprotégé. Il m'a appris à me battre, à donner des coups mais surtout à en recevoir. Il m'a appris que la parole était sacrée et qu'elle pouvait faire bien plus mal qu'une gifle. Oui, tout le peu de temps qui nous était accordé ensemble, il a été un vrai père pour moi.

Je crois que nous étions sincèrement apprécié dans notre petit village. Dans la maison juste en face de la notre vivaient mes grands-parents maternels et à quelques rues, mes paternels. J'avais aussi un oncle qui vivait au village avec sa famille. Il était handicapé, si je me souviens bien. Il lui manquait un bras. Je croix qu'on a dû l'amputer suite à une infection. Ma mère avait deux frères qui étaient descendus dans la Sud depuis quelques années déjà. Je ne les ai jamais connus.

Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus marqué dans ce petit havre de paix, était la glycine qui grimpait le long de la façade en pierre de notre maison. En été, elle sentait à plusieurs mètres et attirait tout un tas d'insectes, ce qui faisait toujours crier ma sœur. Bien qu'elle était certainement la plus courageuse de nous deux, les insectes, ces petites bêtes inoffensives pour la plus part, la terrorisaient. Ça me faisait toujours rire de la voir hurler parce qu'une petite mouche se posait à côté d'elle.

Je me rappelle aussi de cette petite balançoire que mon père m'avait construit dans le jardin. Les poteaux de bois étaient peints en rouge comme les volets de la maison. Ce jardin, ma mère y tenait tant. Elle faisait pousser des légumes dans l'arrière-cour et de belles fleurs multicolores à l'avant. Il y avait aussi un grand pommier qui fournissait les fruits dont ma grand-mère avait besoin pour faire ses fameuses tartes. Elle y passait tout son temps du printemps à la fin de l'automne.

Oui, à l'époque nous étions heureux, sans vrai problème et en sécurité. Nous jouissions d'une paix qui ne durerais pas, mais bien sûr nous ne le savions pas.

Hitler était parvenu au pouvoir depuis plusieurs années déjà en 1939. Il répandait le sang et la mort à travers l'Europe. Avec son armée de robot lobotomisé, il envahissait les pays les uns après les autres. En France, l'ombre de l'aigle et de la croix Gamée planait. Nous savions que si nous perdions cette guerre, dans laquelle nous n'étions pas encore engagée, nous serions tous asservis, voire anéantis.

Malheureusement pour nous , nos craintes étaient bien en dessous de la réalité.

Le trois Septembre 1939, la France déclare la guerre à l'Allemagne suite à l'invasion de la Pologne. Le gouvernement ordonna alors, une mobilisation générale. Quasiment tous les hommes du village en âge de se battre, sont partis sur le champ. Mon père aussi.

Il à disparu durant la nuit. Il nous avait fait ses adieux le soir même, à sa façon. Je n'ai rien dit mais je savais qu'il partait. Cette nuit là, je n'ai pas dormi, je l'ai écouté s'en aller. Je lui en ai longtemps voulu d'être parti ainsi, comme un lâche. Mais, avec le recule, je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde.

Cette soirée restera, malgré tout, une des plus belles pour moi. Toute la famille était réunie, et ma mère avait préparé un bon repas et un fabuleux gâteau. On à ris et parlé comme jamais auparavant. Beaucoup de choses se sont dites, de façon silencieuse ou à demi-mot mais elles ont été dite. Et c'est ça l'important.

Avant d'aller me coucher, mon père m'a pris à part. Même si ma sœur ne me l'a jamais dit, je pense qu'il l'a fait avec elle aussi. Il m'a parlé dans le jardin, sur les escaliers du porches, sous une belle nuit dégagés. Je m'en souviendrais toujours de ce moment. Il a commencé par me parler des étoiles. Il les aimait tellement, depuis que je suis tout petit il me les montre, et me les raconte. Mais cette fois-ci, une certaine émotion faisait vibrer sa voix, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. Je croix qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. On est resté là une bonne heure peut-être, à les admirer, il en parlait avec tant de passion. Puis doucement, presque au ralenti, il s'est levé, il a commencé à marcher dans le jardin alors je l'ai suivi.

Un lourd silence s'est installé entre nous, ce n'était pas gênant, mais je crois que sans parole, on s'est dit tous se qu'on avait à se dire. Puis, il a parlé de notre famille, de ses parents, de ses grand-parents. Il m'a dit de ne jamais oublier qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Que mon pays était la France. Que je devrais être fort à l'avenir et de toujours garder la tête haute.

J'ai été me coucher tard ce soir là, mais avant de dormir, il est venu me border. J'étais grand pour ce genre de chose, mais nous en avions tous les deux besoin. Alors qu'il me souhaitait bonne nuit, il a enlevé sa montre à gousset, celle que son père lui avait offert pour son mariage et que j'admirais tant depuis tout petit. Il l'a glissé dans ma main et sans un mot il s'est levé. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, il s'est retourné une dernière fois et m'a regardé avec une intensité rare. Enfin, il a quitté la pièce en murmurant « à demain ».

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté des mots. Pourquoi me mentait-il ainsi ? J'étais aussi triste qu'en colère alors j'ai pleuré. Toute la nuit. Simplement. Seul. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vraiment ressenti la solitude, et je savais que ce n'étais que le début, que j'allais passer encore beaucoup de temps avec cette nouvelle amie. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce soir, elle était venue frapper à ma porte...

* * *

Voili, voilou !

Vite fait, pour la petite histoire, l'inspiration de "elle s'appelait Sarah" c'est pour la mère de Mathieu. Si vous n'avais pas vue ce film allez-y, il est génial et tellement touchant !

Ensuite, jespère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Même si j'ai galéré à le commencer, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire. Je me suis, en plus du livre et du film, énormément appuyé sur mes propres souvenirs, du coup je me suis faite chialé toute seule ^^

Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes mais elles devraient être corrigé d'ici demain soir.

Bon voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit... Ah si, une dernière petite chose: je vous ai dit les 2 plus grosse références du texte, et il y en a deux ou trois autres (dont un livre) donc essayez de les devinait, laissé le en commentaire ^^

Bonne soirée et cœur sur vous !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut, salut !

Comment ça va en ce début de semaine ? Moi ça va tranquillou !

Alors oui, je voulais poster le chapitre 7 (QUOI ?! DEJA ?!) hier en fin d'après midi mais... J'ai oublié. Je sais, c'est un peu la honte, surtout que je glandais et que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'écris puisque je n'avais rien annoncé sur la date de ce chapitre. Donc je suis vraiment très conne...

Un grand merci (et ouais encore) a tous les gens qui prennent le temps de lire !

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit alors go to read et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7: A l'abri

Deux mois plus tard, on a reçu un télégraphe nous annonçant la mort de papa. Il s'était fait abattre au front comme s'il n'était rien. Les soldats n'étaient que de la chair à canon. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de dépêcher quelqu'un pour nous informer de son décès, même pas fait le geste de rapatrier son corps. Rien. Nous étions absolument rien pour eux.

Ce simple bout de papier a dévasté maman, mais elle a tenu le coup pour nous. Elle ne l'a pas dit aux parents de mon père pour ne pas les anéantir. Je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait après la guerre, mais malheureusement, elle n'en a pas eu le temps.

Mon grand-père est mort quelques jours après. Il était malade depuis plusieurs mois déjà, donc ça n'a surpris personne. Malgré tout, la peine était là, bonne compagne de la solitude qui s'insinuait chaque jour un peu plus en moi.

La vie a tant bien que mal repris son cours après ces deux événements. Ma grand-mère est venue vivre avec nous pour ne pas rester seule dans sa grande maison et, surtout, pour aider maman qui, maintenant, devait travailler pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Elle faisait de la couture et de la cuisine pour les voisins, ainsi qu'un peu de repassage.

Le reste de l'année se passa exactement de la même façon, morne et monotone. Ma sœur et moi avions quitté notre petite école de campagne après notre certificat d'étude. Nous allions dans une école supérieur à Paris. Elle voulait devenir infirmière et moi avocat.

Bien à l'abri derrière nos murs et notre armée, nous regardions, ou plutôt nous écoutions tomber les autres pays d'Europe les uns après les autres. En décembre Pétain prit le pouvoir.

Ah, il est beau le héro de la première guerre. « Maréchal nous voilà ! Devant toi, le sauveur de la France » tu parles d'un sauveur... Lui donner le pouvoir était la pire chose à faire.

Doucement mais sûrement, 1940 est arrivé avec son lot d'horreur. A partir d'Avril, Hitler envahit le Danemark et Norvège pour leurs métaux puis, en Mai, il envoya ses blindés sur les pays-bas et la Belgique, à fin de pouvoir arriver en France en évitant la ligne Maginot.

Les choses se sont enchaînées à une vitesse vertigineuse, tant est si bien que personne n'a vraiment compris ce qui se passait. Les troupes se sont précipitées vers le nord pour porter secours aux pays attaqués et défendre la France, mais elles se sont retrouvées encerclées et piégées par l'armée Allemande. Une partie des soldats ont été évacuée par l'Angleterre mais tous n'ont pas pu l'être et se sont retrouvés prisonniers ou massacrés. Une fois cette opération terminée, les Allemands se sont retournés vers la France et nous ont tranquillement envahi, ne trouvant quasiment aucune résistance puisque la majorité des troupes avait été mobilisée dans le Nord.

Les populations ont commencé à fuir vers le sud. Des milliers de personnes se sont retrouvées sur les routes, exposées aux bombardements, créant des embouteillages monstrueux. Je ne saurais dire combien de millier de gens sont morts sous les obus et les avions snipers.

Nous sommes descendu quelques semaines dans le sud-est, à Saint-Étienne. Enfin c'est ce que été prévu au départ...

Se sont des amis de ma mère qui nous ont hébergés. Un couple très gentil avec deux enfants. Quand je dis « gentil », c'est surtout la femme. Elle s'appelait Marie. C'était une grande brune, qui attachait toujours ses cheveux car ils étaient, je cite « indisciplinable ». Son mari, Olivier, était beaucoup plus froid et distant. Il ne nous parlait quasiment pas et nous toisait à la première occasion. Il était politicien et travaillait avec Pétain, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se croyait supérieur.

Leurs enfants étaient jumeaux : Antoine et Richard. On avait à peu près le même âge. Il me semble qu'ils avaient un an de moins que moi. Pendant les 3 semaines que j'ai passé là-bas, j'ai partagé une chambre avec eux, puisque Richard avait cédé la sienne à Nora.

J'ai très vite sympathisé avec Antoine, un grand chevelu, désinvolte mais d'une extrême timidité. Sympathiser est peut-être un peu faible comme terme, on devenu très ami. Même humour à la con, mêmes délires, même passion pour les arts. Il était plus porté sur le son et moi sur l'image mais ça ne nous empêchait pas d'en parler des heures entières. On avait la même façon de voir les choses, la guerre, le gouvernement, les nazis, le racisme, notre avenir...

Notre avenir... Une nuit, alors que l'insomnie se faisait sentir, nous l'avions imaginé... Qu'est-ce qu'on a ri cette fois là... Un avenir tellement différent et plus joyeux que ce qui nous attendait en réalité.

On se voyait bien travailler dans la vidéo, mais pas au cinéma, ni à la télé. Pourquoi ? Le premier était un monde beaucoup trop fermé et le second... Ben, on ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais on avait l'impression qu'il tournerait mal. Nous imaginions une nouvelle plate-forme, beaucoup plus libre, sur laquelle on pourrait vraiment s'exprimer... On divertirait les gens, les ferait rire et en même temps, on se permettrait de critiquer le monde dans lequel nous évoluerions... C'est ça que nous voulions. Pendant ces quelques heures, la solitude m'a laissé tranquille. Nous étions là, tous les deux, dans le noir, à parler d'un avenir qui n'existerait jamais et nous le savions, mais rêver était tout ce qui nous restait...

Cette nuit là, Richard n'était pas là. Il travaillait tard avec son père. Un bon petit fiston à son papa. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à m'entendre avec lui. Aussi prétentieux qu'Olivier, il nous snobait littéralement. Toujours bien coiffé, bien habillé, c'était un véritable politicien en herbe: sourire faux-cul, langue de bois, maniement des mots... Il avait tout pour réussir dans ce milieu.

Les trois semaines passées chez eux se sont déroulées de la même manières, tendues mais paisible. Du moins autant que cela était possible. Puis, le 14 Juin est arrivé... Ce jour là tout s'est définitivement effondré... Les Allemands ont pris Paris. C'était la fin pour nous, nous le savions. Tout le monde dans la cuisine où nous nous trouvions quand nous l'avons entendu à la radio, le savait. J'étais avec maman et Nora. Il était 11h. Elles aidaient Marie en cuisine et moi j'aidais Antoine pour le devoir qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Il allait encore à l'école et moi plus depuis que nous avions quitté notre province. Son père voulait qu'il devienne médecin mais il était beaucoup trop rêveur alors il a réussi à le convaincre que des études de journaliste étaient tout aussi bien.

Il était loin d'être ce que son père voulait qu'il soit et il en souffrait beaucoup. Mais il préférait être lui plutôt qu'un autre pour faire plaisir à son paternel. Il avait déjà du abandonner la musique qui était sa grande passion. Il était beaucoup trop idéaliste et pas assez réaliste pour son père.

Quand la nouvelle est tombée, tout le monde s'est arrêté. Un silence de plomb s'est abattu sur la cuisine, seule la radio osait encore émettre des bruits devenus incompréhensibles à mes oreilles. Ma mère s'est tranquillement levée, suivie de prêt par Marie. Elles sont sorties. On ne les a pas revu avant une bonne heure, durant laquelle nous n'avons pas parlé. Le temps était comme suspendu. Nous savions tous les trois, malgré notre jeunesse, ce que cela représentait.

Antoine m'a regardé, sans la moindre parole, il m'a fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais me lâcher. Je pouvais compter sur lui et c'était bien un des seuls. Quand elles sont revenues, un pacte était scellé entre nous mais personne ne le savait.

Ma mère avait pleuré, ça se voyait sur son visage. On y lisait à présent du désespoir et une volonté sans faille. Elle avait pris une décision, ça aussi ça se voyait sur son visage. J'essayais de lire sur ses traits ce qu'elle allait nous annoncer mais tout ce qui me frappa était qu'elle n'était plus lumineuse comme avant. Elle avait perdu toute trace de bonheur. Sa douceur et sa beauté étaient toujours là mais déchirées par le chagrin et la haine.

Elles se sont toutes les deux assises en face de nous. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ma mère laissa à Marie le soin de tout nous expliquer. Elle commença par dire que l'armistice serait sans aucun doute bientôt signé. Que la France allait passer sous le joug de l'Allemagne, restait juste à savoir les conditions. Il était quasi certain que la réduction des droits des juifs, voire leur arrestation, allait y figurer. C'était pour cela, que ma mère avait décidé de nous laisser à Saint-Étienne et elle de remonter chez nous.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus ?

Pour une fois j'ai bien pris le temps de me relire et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute. Mais comme je suis réaliste et que je sais qu'il en reste tout de même je vous annonce que la correction de ma béta (La Fautessoyeuse alias cybou-chan) arrivera dans le courent de la semaine (oui délai large parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle le fera et que j'aurais le temps de modifier, parce que contrairement à ce qu'on pourrais croire au premier abord, nous avons une vie !).

Voili, voilou ! J'ai pas grand chose a rajouter si ce n'est de vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée et plein de bonheur !

Ps (j'aime pas écrire ça): Un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir (même s'il n'est pas tout rose et tout guimauve ^^ la critique c'est bien aussi pour s'améliorer) :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bouh les petits loups ! (Et ouais on change de formule parce c'est cool le changement et que de toutes manières je fais ce que je veux. Essais de m'en empêcher, vas-y ! Ben ouais, tu peux pas parce que tu es derrière ton écran et que tu ne peux rien Moihahaha)

Et oui, aujourd'hui il est super tôt mais c'est normal, on est mercredi donc autant vous dire que j'ai pas grand chose à faire (c'est ça quand on a pas de vie). Donc voici voilà un chapitre 8 remplie de guimauverie (si si je vous jure) écrit en collaboration avec moi-même (ce qui n'est pas facile à vivre) et avec wikipédia.

Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que se soit /!\ATTENTION SPOILER/!\ oui ce chapitre est rempli de références historiques (un peu comme le précédent et les suivants) et oui pour la majorité je les ai trouvé sur wikipédia MAIS j'ai vérifié mes informations, j'ai même lu une partie des conditions de l'armistice de 1940 pour être sûr de ce je dis. Je ne vais pas vous balancer tous mes sites (parce que je ne m'en rappelle plus) mais je préférais le préciser parce que quand on vois tous les gens qui critiquent les émissions d'histoire sur youtube (qui seraient bien sympa de parler un peu plus de seconde guerre) juste pour ça... ^^" Bon après je ne suis pas sûr que les gens soient ici pour ça ou d'être assez lu pour attirer les haters.

Bon voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire de plus, donc on se retrouve en bas parce que j'ai pleins de choses à dire (cc Jeanne les paradoxes) mais si je le fait maintenant, ça va spoiler. Alors à tout de suite !

* * *

Chapitre 8: Ce n'est pas un au revoir...

À la terrible annonce d'une nouvelle séparation, un cri retenti dans la pièce.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser là et rentrer seule ! S'énerva Mathieu.

-Je suis tellement désolée mon chéri. Je doit rentrer mais c'est trop dangereux pour vous.

Elle était d'une douceur contrastant avec la pression ambiante.

-Si c'est trop dangereux pour nous, ça l'est aussi pour toi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas toute seule ?

-Je ne serai pas seule, je m'occuperai de tes grands-parents.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

Cette fois elle s'était montrée beaucoup plus ferme. Surpris le petit châtain se tut.

-Mat', ta mère a raison. C'est mieux ainsi. Et puis, on va bien se marrer tous les deux, intervint Antoine en posant une main chaleureuse et rassurante sur son bras.

Un silence résigné prit place dans la pièce, étouffant ses occupants. Marie leur expliqua qu'Olivier ne savait pas qu'ils étaient juifs, et qu'il ne devait jamais l'apprendre, car étant Pétainiste et profondément antisémite, cela aurait de terribles conséquences.

Deux jours plus tard, Sarah était déjà sur le départ. Tous étaient là sauf Olivier qui, comme à son habitude, travaillait. Ce n'était pas plus mal de toutes manières. Les adieux, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait et tout le monde le savait, furent court mais éprouvant. Un dernier repas partagé comme pour le départ de David, mais cette fois pas de discours. Certaines choses ne se disent pas avec les mots. Seul le cœur peut les comprendre.

Une fois sa mère partie, Mathieu s'isola dans le jardin arrière. Un flot de souvenirs le submergea. Les fleurs de cerisier. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais à ce moment là, alors qu'il perdait une nouvelle fois, une personne qui lui était chère, il pensait aux fleurs du cerisier qui se trouvait derrière sa maison. Il les voyait éclore et parer l'arbre de rose, s'envoler en tourbillon avec les bourrasques de vent, se transformer au fil des jours en petites cerises vertes, qui grossissaient et mûrissaient pour donner ces fruits qu'il aimait tant. Ces fruits, qu'il ne mangerait sûrement plus. En tout cas, plus de cet arbre, dans lequel il avait grimpé des centaines de fois étant gamin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Antoine le rejoignit. Il n'osa tout d'abord pas s'approcher de peur de briser la contemplation du vide dans laquelle était son ami. Puis, ne le voyant pas réagir, il s'avança doucement pour signaler sa présence. Mathieu ne bougeait toujours pas alors il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur les petites marches de béton qui permettaient de quitter la terrasse pour un sol plus naturel.

Un bon quart d'heure se passa ainsi dans le plus grand des silences avant que Mathieu semble réintégrer son corps. Il se tourna vers Antoine et le regarda avec une intensité qui donna l'impression au brun qu'il allait défaillir. Ce regard habituellement si brillant, si vivant et plein d'espoir malgré tout ce qui pouvait ce passer, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, avait perdu tout ce qui le caractérisait. Il ne restait qu'un immense vide que la haine et le désespoir s'étaient empressés de combler.

Face à ce spectacle, qu'aucun Homme ne devrait voir ou vivre, Antoine ne savait que faire. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour essayer d'apaiser cette âme en peine, il le prit dans ses bras.

Mathieu fut surpris de ce contact. Il fut tenté de ce reculer mais n'en fit rien. Il avait trop besoin de réconfort. Il savait que le chevelu n'était pas du tout tactile, au contraire même, plus il était physiquement loin des gens, mieux il se portait. Ce qui était d'ailleurs très paradoxal car c'était quelqu'un de très chaleureux. Il se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son ami. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps le rassura un peu. Puis, il se mis à pleurer en silence. Il senti une main lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Et des paroles rassurantes murmurées à son oreille. Peu à peu il se calma. Antoine lui avait promis la paix, qu'il retrouverait sa famille et qu'il ne leur arriverait rien. Il savait que c'était faux, mais il compris que ce qu'il voulait lui dire c'était qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

Il fini par relever la tête, toujours secoué de sanglot. Il plongea une nouvelle fois ces yeux azures dans ceux chocolats d'Antoine.

-Elle ne reviendra jamais. Je ne la reverrais jamais. J'ai à peine 17 ans et je suis orphelin. Je n'ai plus que ma sœur. Et pour combien de temps encore avec l'occupation ? Pour l'instant nous sommes à peu près en sécurité mais demain ? La semaine prochaine ? Dans un mois ? Je ne sais pas si je serrais capable de protéger...

-Je suis sûr que tu n'en auras pas besoin. La France peut toujours se relever. Et puis c'est mon père qui s'occupe de l'armistice, même s'il n'aime pas les juifs, c'est quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûr qu'il ne laissera pas les Allemands vous traiter comme ils le font en Allemagne.

Mathieu renifla, Antoine était vraiment persuadé de ce qu'il disait mais lui savait que c'était faux car même si son père essayait de la protéger, ce dont il doutait, il n'était pas seul à rédiger ce traité et de toutes manière, la France n'était pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit.

La haine qui s'était estompée grâce à l'attention de son ami revint à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf ? Il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi aveugle. Il eu envie de hurler mais se retint seulement parce qu'Antoine ne le méritait pas. Il n'était en aucun cas responsable de ce qui arrivait, au contraire, il en était lui-même une victime.

Un torrent d'émotion le submergea de nouveau. Il réalisa en voyant le visage inquiet d'Antoine, qu'il n'avait pas encore tout perdu, il lui restait sa sœur bien sûr, mais plus que tout, aujourd'hui il pouvait compter sur cet étrange garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, bien que cela ne se ressente pas, aux étranges cheveux et qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il pouvait aussi compter sur Marie qui, sans autre raison qu'être une amie de la famille, avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Et puis, il y avait Richard aussi. Certes, il avait du mal à le supporter avec ses manières de fils à papa mais il soupçonnait que dessous cette façade lisse et propre se cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et abîmée. Tous ses noms, toutes ses images affluaient dans son esprit lui rappelant ceux qu'il avait perdu et ceux qu'a présent il risquait de perdre

Son regard se perdait toujours dans celui d'Antoine mais il ne le voyait plus vraiment. Un éclat inquiétant scintilla dans ses yeux, puis un sourire indescriptible s'imprima sur son visage. Il se rapprocha un peu plus près de celui qu'il lui faisait face et murmura avec amertume:

-Je les vengerais. Mon père, ma mère, et tous les autres, je les vengerais. Je ne laisserais plus personne faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. Les Allemands perdront cette guerre, j'en suis sûr. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais seront battus et nous, nous seront libre. Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Je te le promet.

Antoine resta muet face à toute la colère et la détresse que dégageait Mathieu. Que lui répondre ? Ce qu'il disait était parfaitement insensé. Il ne pourrait arrêter les nazis seul, il ne pourrait protéger et venger tous les gens qu'il aime. Mais il savait que quoi qu'il dise, cela ne servirait à rien. Dans le meilleur des cas, il ne l'entendrait pas, dans le pire ça lui enlèverait une des dernières choses auxquelles il se rattachait pour survivre, ça l'anéantirait de faire face à son impuissance...

 _ **« C'est drôle quand on y pense, cette situation est d'une telle ironie quand on connaît la suite de l'histoire... »**_

* * *

Sympa cette dernière petite phrase non ? Elle fait écho à ma première introduction que j'avais posté puis supprimé parce qu'il ne collait plus à l'histoire suite à un changement de dernière minute (on se demande la faute à qui... elle se reconnaitra je pense) et accessoirement à SLG 99.

Bref, donc petit retour sur ce chapitre. Déjà qu'est-ce que vous en avait pensé ?

Je sais, je ne suis pas très régulière sur la taille mais... ok, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse.

Pas vraiment de référence pour ce chapitre mais une petite inspiration d'un livre qu'on m'a conseillé qui est "l'insomnie des étoiles" de Marc Dugain (que je vous conseille vivement) pour ce qui de l'envie de survivre de Mathieu pour les gens qu'il aime (comme Maria qui est la protagoniste du livre, même si elle, elle ne veux pas se venger, enfin pas au moment où j'en suis dans le bouquin). A pars ça, toujours une petite pensée pour le livre de Jean-Claude Moscovici mais c'est vraiment pas ce qu'on ressent en premier (d'après moi).

Bref, finalement j'ai pas grand chose a dire ici non plus, si ce n'est que c'est vraiment le bordel pour vérifier chaque information car sur internet on trouve tout et son contraire parfois même sur deux site encyclopédique reconnue (comme Larousse et universalisse). Mais normalement tout est bon, alors je vous en prit, si vous voyez une erreur, ne me lynchez mais dite le moi (ça me fera plaisir ^^).

Encore une fois merci à tout le monde et particulièrement à ma Fautessoyeuse qui m'a bien aidé sur ce chapitre (même si elle ne le sais pas encore).

Très vite, je pose ça là (même si ça n'a rien à y foutre), je pense qu'on va bientôt (PLUTÔT) écrire un petit OS des familles ! Voili voilou c'est tout pour aujourd'hui (et c'est déjà pas mal) !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut, salut !

C'est re-encore-et-toujours moi ! Chat les amis ? Vous n'êtes pas mes amis ? Ben mince... je suis déçus :'( (c'est la solituuuuudeuuuuh).

Aujourd'hui un chapitre 9 fort en (chocolat) émotions, avec de l'amour, de la déception, des ... Wowowowowow ! Je suis en train de vous spoiler là ...

Truc qui n'a absolument rien à voir (ou peut-être que si allez savoir) est-ce que vous avez écouté la dernière de Yéyé ?! Nan parce que là, c'est juste trop la beauté ! Autant la première version, j'étais passée complètement à côté mais là ... My God ! S'il passe en concert à côté de chez moi, je le kidnappe (non je ne suis pas une psychopathe) !

Bref, au lieu de blablater pour ne rien dire, je vous envoie le chapitre 9 en personne ! Good luck !

* * *

Chapitre 9: Un alliés... Puis deux...

Le 22 Juin, l'armistice fut signé à Rethondes. La famille Daniel et les deux Sommet apprirent qu'Olivier n'avait absolument pas rédigé ce texte, puisqu'il avait été fait par les Allemands eux-mêmes et que, comme le pensait Mathieu, la France n'était aucunement en position de négocier.

Lorsque les conditions de ce traité de paix furent révélées, un vent de panique souffla sur tout le pays. La moitié Nord et les côtes atlantiques étaient occupées par les Allemands et le reste était dirigé par un gouvernement en étroite collaboration avec les nazis. Malgré tout, la population fut rassurée de ne pas trouver dans les exigences du führer des atteintes directes aux libertés de chacun et surtout à celles des juifs.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas à l'époque, c'est qu'il est facile de jouer sur les mots et que le texte les maniaient suffisamment bien pour cacher leur double sens. Les clauses étaient écrites de façon à laisser carte blanche à l'occupant tout en exigeant une totale coopération de l'occupé.

Deux jours plus tard, le 24 Juin, c'est l'armistice avec l'Italie qui fut signé. Mussolini avait déclaré la guerre à la France quelques jours seulement après Hitler avec qui il était allié. L'hexagone, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, fut à nouveau amputé d'une partie de son territoire. Un bout du Sud-Est fut rallié à la Grande Botte.

Après tout ça les choses se calmèrent un peu pour la France métropolitaine mais dans les colonies, notamment en Afrique, les combats faisaient toujours rages.

Mathieu et Nora n'avaient plus de nouvelle de leur mère. Ils ne savaient même pas si elle était bien arrivée à Paris. Marie tentait tant bien que mal de les rassurer en leur disant que le courrier avait du mal à circuler et que le pays était complètement désorganisé à cause de la guerre, de la grande exode et maintenant de l'occupation. Selon elle, il fallait se montrer patient, les lettres finiraient bien par arriver.

Très vite, dans le sud commença à se raconter des histoires sur les pratiques des forces occupantes. Des arrestations et meurtres seraient perpétrés par les nazis sans raison, parfois même en pleine rue. Selon les rumeurs, ils détruisaient les magasins et les maisons qu'ils apprenaient appartenir aux juifs. Quelques jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis la prise de la France et déjà ce genre de récit fleurissait.

Deux mois passèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle de leur mère. Tous savaient ce qu'il en était mais personne n'osait le dire. Marie s'occupait d'eux comme de ses propres enfants ce qui avait le don d'agacer fortement Olivier. Elle leur avait, on ne sait trop comment, trouvé de nouveaux papiers avec une fausse identité. Elle avait aussi réussi à leur faire reprendre les cours, Mathieu dans la même école qu'Antoine et Nora dans une d'infirmière. Ils se faisaient passer pour des cousins éloignés n'ayant plus de famille, ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Parmi toutes les histoires qu'il entendait, Mathieu fut interpellé par celle qui portait un grand nom, fait assez rare puisque généralement elles parlaient de gens anonymes: le frère, du mari, à la meilleur amie, de la cousine, du voisin, de l'arrière grand-mère, de son chat. Alors, quand il entendit ce nom, ça attira tout de suite son attention: le Général De Gaulle, pourtant reconnu pour ses victoires et son héroïsme pendant la guerre avait été condamné à mort par le tribunal militaire de vichy.

Un matin, comme à son habitude, il alluma la radio mais quelque chose avait perturbé les programmes, alors il changea de canal pour trouver une émission plus intéressante. C'est là qu'il entendit une diffusion qui le surpris. Il l'écouta en entier et sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il voulu d'abord en parler à sa sœur. Il ne restait qu'eux de leur famille, alors il était hors de question pour lui de faire quoi que ce soit sans son accord. Il pensait qu'elle refuserait. Il redoutait sa réponse plus que tout. Si elle s'y opposait, il serait extrêmement déçu mais il comprendrait et respecterait sa décision.

Ensuite, il en parlerait à Antoine. De son côté, pas de problème, ils se ressemblaient trop pour qu'ils ne partagent pas le même enthousiasme. Ils allaient vivre cette aventure ensemble.

Oui, Mathieu voyait ça comme une aventure. Une belle histoire épique qu'il pourrait raconter plus tard à ses enfants. Il serait une sorte de super héro ou de chevalier. Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Faire le bien, arrêter les méchants. Il se prenait déjà pour un super héro de son époque.

Si seulement il avait sut à quoi s'attendre. Si seulement il sut quelle allait être la réaction de sa sœur. Si seulement il avait sut dans quoi il entraînait ses proches. Si seulement il avait sut tout ça, il ne se serait jamais lancé là dedans.

Mais parfois, ne vaut-il pas mieux laisser faire le destin ? Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait mais pensait malgré tout légèrement idéaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il était encore loin du compte.

Il refréna ses ardeurs et attendit quelques jours avant d'en parler à sa sœur. La peur peut-être. Ou cherchait-il simplement les mots justes pour la convaincre de le laisser faire ? Quand il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Nora d'un pas hésitant. Après une profonde inspiration, il appuya sur la poignée et laissa la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement aigu. La vision qu'il eu l'instant d'après lui hérissa les poils et le tétanisa.

Elle était là posée délicatement en tailleur sur son lit. Ses cheveux longs et bruns encadraient et cachaient son visage incliné vers une feuille de papier. Mathieu dans l'encadrement de porte ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais il devinait à son immobilité,qui lui donnait l'air d'être hypnotisée par cette feuille, que quelque chose s'était passé. Il s'approcha et l'appela doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter. Elle releva la tête lentement vers lui, dévoilant un visage baigné de larme. Ses grands yeux noirs, semblables à ceux de leur père, reflétaient un chagrin profond. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'habituellement. Elle semblait aussi dévastée de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Mathieu comprit tout de suite ce que disait cette lettre et qu'elle était la responsable de l'état de Nora mais il ne dit rien. Il vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle et l'enlaça lui retirant la feuille des mains. Il l'écarta le plus possible d'eux comme pour éloigner la nouvelle qu'elle venait annoncer.

Il serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras un long moment sans parler, oubliant par la même occasion tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui. Quand elle parue apaisée, il s'écarta d'elle pour s'emparer de la lettre. Il la lu silencieusement. Malgré le fait qu'il savait ce qu'il allait y découvrir, sa gorge se noua et les larmes montèrent. Il dégluti avec difficulté et les ravala. Nora avait besoin de lui donc il ne devait pas craquer. Une sourde colère montait en lui remplaçant peu à peu la tristesse.

La première chose qu'il remarqua sur le papier était que l'écriture n'était pas celle de sa mère. Effectivement sur la première ligne, sa voisine, une femme très gentille qui les avait gardés de nombreuses fois étant petits, se présentait. Puis, elle expliquait qu'elle les contactait sur demande de leur mère. Elle avait été arrêtée car elle n'avait pas coopéré en refusant de divulguer aux nazis où étaient ses enfants. Elle avait donc été incarcérée dans une prison sordide où l'on faisait subir tout et n'importe quoi aux détenus. Elle était décédée quelques jours plus tard des suites d'un « malheur accident ».

Aussi bouleversé qu'elle, il attrapa le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains et avec une douceur infini la poussa à relever la tête. Il planta son regard dans le sien, comme il le faisait enfant et qu'il lui promettait qu'aucun monstre était caché sous son lit, et que de toutes manières, il était pour la protéger.

-Je te promets que je la vengerais. Je te le promets, tu m'entends ? Ils paieront ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Personne n'a la droit de faire ça. Personne !

Il n'avait pas simplement fait une promesse, non, il avait proféré des menaces.

-Je te jure que personne ne te fera de mal. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que cette guerre s'arrête le plus tôt possible.

Surprise, elle ne releva pas le fait que la France n'était plus en guerre, alors que d'habitude elle lui aurait asséné tout un cours d'histoire-géo-politique pour son manque de précision. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable d'articuler était une toute petite question dont elle redoutait la réponse:

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais m'engager, Nora. Je vais m'engager dans la résistance.

Sa décision était prise et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Même pas les protestations de sa sœur. Mais à son étonnement, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'opiner et une nouvelle fois de se blottir contre lui.

* * *

Vous avez vu ? J'ai fait un effort de longueur pour qu'elle soit équivalente a l'autre ^^

Bon voilà, alors ? Quoi que vous en pensez ? Ça avance pas trop, mais maintenant ça va aller plus vite (enfin j'espère) !


	10. Chapter 10

Chalut les gens !

On arrive au bout de la semaine et j'ai réussi a faire un chapitre par jour ! Je suis trop la fierté ! C'était pas si compliqué que ça en fait !

Bref, voici le chapitre 10. Je suis super contente car l'histoire avance enfin (bon vous allez surement trouver que non car vous ne savez pas ce qui va arriver dans 11 mais croyez moi si je vous le dit).

Il y à un nouveau personnage et... Bon je vous en parle en bas, quand vous aurait lu ! Juste un petit détail. Le titre du chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le contenu. C'est le titre de la chanson de Shaka Ponk que j'écoutais au moment où j'en cherchais. Voilà, c'est tout pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10: Happy Ape Rodeo

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

-Non. Je suis extrêmement sérieux.

Antoine se recula pour mieux considérer Mathieu. Il était comme d'habitude, assis à l'envers avec nonchalance sur la chaise de son bureau. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il réfléchissait en le détaillant, tout était pareil mais en même temps si différent. Son regard avait changé. Ses deux orbes bleues étaient devenues dures. Ses traits avaient perdu toutes marques enfantines. Un mur se dressait à présent entre l'humanité et le petit châtain. Il lui sembla même que sa voix était légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

-Mais Mat', tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends en t'engageant ? De tout ce que ça implique pour toi ? Du danger que tu nous fais courir ? Je te rappelle que tu ne peux même utiliser plus ta propre identité, alors résister ?

-Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais, qu'on était assez proche pour que tu me comprennes mais visiblement je me suis trompé.

Antoine était déconcerté de ce ton sans émotion, comme si ces mots n'avaient aucune importance. Mathieu n'avait jamais été aussi froid et détaché. Et puis sa voix, beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé, le perturbait. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de lui. Un inconnu.

-Je te comprends, c'est pas ça le problème...

-C'est quoi « le problème » alors ? Le coupa le plus vieux. Le danger ? Je m'en fout. Votre sécurité ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre, mes actes ne concernent que moi. Si tu es trop lâche pour m'accompagner, arrêtes au moins de te trouver des excuses.

-T'es vraiment borné quand tu veux ! Écoutes un peu ce que je te dis. Avec la place que mon père occupe au gouvernement et le fait qu'il tolère à peine votre présence ici, s'il l'apprend, il te fera arrêter et sûrement ta sœur aussi. Et puis Nora parlons-en: as-tu seulement pensé à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fera s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

-C'est pour elle que je vais faire ça.

-Non ! C'est par pur égoïsme, haine et débilité ! Tu veux juste te venger de je ne sais trop quoi. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que tu t'en prends aux mauvaises personnes.

-Fermes la ! Tu ne sais rien ! Comment j'ai pu être assez con pour avoir confiance en toi ? On ne se connaît pas après tout ! Toutes manières, on ne peut plus compter sur personne aujourd'hui. Je te pensais différent, mais tu es pareil qu'eux !

Il se leva violemment, manquant de renverser le bureau derrière lui, et sortit en claquant la porte. Il quitta la maison furieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait de se mettre dans un état pareil, alors qu'il savait qu'Antoine avait raison et qu'il le disait ça pour son bien, mais une sorte de force plus puissante que lui l'avait poussée à s'énerver.

Il erra dans la rue ne pas trop où aller. Il regarda sa montre, il restait plus d'une heure avant son cours de théâtre. Il soupira. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir reprendre l'art dramatique alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais en faire en partant de Paris. Mais Antoine grâce à ses connaissances, l'avait aidé à trouver une nouvelle troupe. Il l'avais intégré , il y a presque un mois et il s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui. Il avait été accueilli à bras ouverts, par des gens tous plus gentils et talentueux les uns que les autres.

Il déambulait toujours dans les rues de Saint-Étienne sans vraiment décider où le menait ses pas. Il se retrouva devant un tabac, et sans réfléchir il y pénétra pour acheter un paquet de cigarette. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour en fumer une. Sa première inspiration fut ponctuée d'une quinte digne d'une tuberculeux.

Il reprit le chemin de la petite salle qui tenait lieu de théâtre. Il enchaînait cigarette sur cigarette sans plus aucune gêne respiratoire. En tirant la quatrième du paquet, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé mais qu'il lui restait encore 20 bonnes minutes à attendre.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité de la battisse. Il était perdu dans ses pensées ruminant toujours les mots d'Antoine. C'est vrai que son meilleur ami n'était pas au courant des circonstances de la mort de sa mère et qu'il ne prêtait pas plus de crédit que lui aux histoires qu'on racontait sur les nazis, mais tout de même, il s'attendait à plus de soutient de sa part.

-Ben dis donc, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, toi.

Mathieu fit un bon se redressant d'un coup. Il se cogna à la personne qui venait de le surprendre. Il leva la tête pour savoir qui était le responsable de sa frayeur sans en avoir vraiment besoin puisqu'il avait reconnu la voix et le parfum de cet homme.

-François ! T'es con ou quoi ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

-Mon pauvre amour, le railla le fameux François.

Mathieu ne daigna pas lui répondre sentant la même colère que celle qui l'avait poussé à se disputer avec Antoine, monter en lui. Il se contenta de le dévisager.

François était son prof' de théâtre, il avait quelques années de plus que lui, 25 ans tout au plus. Il arborait un sourire bienveillant et une barbe toujours impeccablement taillée. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable car ils changeaient en fonction du temps et de la luminosité, oscillant entre le noir et le vert. Il portait comme à son habitude une chemise et une jean, tous ce qu'il y a de plus basiques, qui pourtant lui saillaient à merveille. Il était toujours avenant mais il se dégageait quelque chose d'assez inexplicablement inquiétant de lui qui mettait souvent mal à l'aise les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Après quelques secondes à le détailler, Mathieu comprit ce qui le dérangeait. François était couvert de terre et était tranquillement appuyé sur une pelle. Il était planté devant lui, semblant attendre une réponse de la part du plus petit qui tardait à venir. Poussé par la curiosité, Mathieu fini malgré tout, par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout avec une pelle ?

-Oh ! Ça c'est pas une pelle comme les autres, c'est Pupuce. Enfin, laisses tomber, c'est pas important. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

Il hésita une fraction de seconde. Il avait confiance en son prof avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié et il avait besoin de se confier. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de tout ce qui venait de passer. Néanmoins, il était interloqué par son comportement étrange. Et puis, ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui de parler de résistance de façon ouverte. Il résolu la question en se remémorant une conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt sur le bien fondé du gouvernement de Vichy. Au vu de ses opinions politiques, il ne pouvait que comprendre son point de vu, du moins il ne ferait rien contre lui.

-Je... Je me suis disputé avec Antoine, dit-il d'une voix brisée au bord des larmes.

François, attendri par l'air triste de Mathieu, s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager mais la suite ne vint pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-C'est compliqué...

-T'inquiètes pas Alex, j'ai l'habitude de ce qui est compliqué.

Le plus jeune releva un sourcil surpris par ce prénom. Pourquoi l'appelait-il Alex ? Heureusement, il réalisa bien vite que c'était sa fausse identité et que hors mis les Daniel, personne ne connaissait son vrai nom. En même temps, il faut avouer qu'Alex Tromso c'était vraiment pourri. Qui pourrait bien porter ce nom dans la vraie vie ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il cacha tant bien que mal son léger embarra. Il décida de tous lui raconter depuis le début. Il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je te préviens, ça risque d'être long... Pour commencer je ne m'appelle pas Alex.

* * *

Alors ?

Bon, ok... J'ai légèrement pété les plombs sur la fausse identité de Mathieu ! Mais c'était pour son bien !

Sinon, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu, le prof de théâtre c'est le Fossoyeur de film (Grooooooosse pensée à ma Fautessoyeuse, elle comprendra pourquoi ;))

Je pense que vous avez aussi compris, que le patron fait doucement son apparition poussant Mathieu à être plus dur et à fumer (ah la jeunesse).

Il y tant de chose que j'aimerais vous dire mais tout suite c'est pas possible ! Donc une dernière petite question: Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarquer au travers de ma description, les yeux de François (le fossoyeur) me perturbe beaucoup. J'arrive pas à me décider sur leurs couleurs. Donc je vous propose de me dire dans vos com' la quelle c'est pour vous !

Voilà voilà ! Je vous nem ! 3 sur vous !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut , salut !

Voici, voilà le chapitre 11 avec encore des nouveaux personnages, à la base se n'était pas sensé être eux mais changement de programme oblige, c'est eux (magnifique phrase).

Allez, je ne vous fait pas une intro trop longue on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Peut-être que certains l'ont déjà lu mais j'avais commis un effroyable faile ! Un des personnages appelait Mathieu par son vrai prénom alors qu'il ne connais pas sa véritable identité. Mais c'est réglé, plus de problème. Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11: Ton heure viendra.

François dévisageait Mathieu d'une drôle de façon. Il avait visiblement du mal à tout saisir. Le châtain lui avait tout raconté d'une traite sans lui laisser l'occasion d'en placer une.

-Et tu as assez confiance en moi pour me raconter tout ça ? Demanda le prof.

-Faut croire, répondit Mathieu.

-Tu sais que je pourrais aller te balancer ?

-Oui, mais tu ne le fera pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais ce que tu penses du régime et de tout ça, je sais aussi que tu es pas ce genre de type et que de toutes manières, me balancer reviendrait à tous vous foutre dans la merde. Donc tu ne le fera pas.

-C'est pas faux...

François était perplexe. Le comportement de Mathieu était assez étrange. Il passait d'un état à un autre. Quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'il se confiait, il avait eu l'impression de voir un gamin vulnérable, pas bien de ses pompes, qui ne savait pas trop où il en était, et maintenant, il faisait face à un homme sûr de lui, dur et froid qui paraissait sans état d'âme. Il tenta de mettre cette désagréable impression de côté, pour démêler tous les nœuds de l'histoire qui venait de lui être racontée.

-Si je résume bien, tu t'es disputé avec Antoine parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux t'engager. Il ne sais pas comment et pourquoi ta mère et morte et tu as eu l'impression qu'il t'abandonnait. Du coup tu t'es énervé et tu es parti. C'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors je continu. Tu es juif, tu n'as absolument aucun lien de parenté avec les Daniel mais ils vous hébergent, toi et ta sœur, parce que c'étaient des amis à ta mère. J'ai toujours bon ?

-Non. Olivier n'était pas ami avec ma mère, c'était juste Marie. Lui, il n'est même pas au courant qu'on est juif. Il sait juste qu'on a des faux papiers et qu'on fait se passer pour leur famille. Il sait aussi que mon père est mort au front mais c'est tout.

-D'accord. Alors pourquoi il vous déteste ?

-J'en sais rien. Parce qu'il est con.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Comme je le connais... Tu sais qu'il a toujours empêché Antoine de faire du théâtre ?

-Oui, je sais.

-Et donc, avant de venir ici, tu habitais à Paris et ton vrai nom c'est Mathieu ?

-Exactement.

-Et maintenant, tu veux venger ta mère et ton père en résistant contre l'occupation.

À l'évocation de sa famille perdue, les yeux de Mathieu se remplirent de larmes. Il se replia sur lui-même cachant son visage entre ses mains. Le petit garçon perdu venait de refaire surface. Tous ses changements d'humeur étaient épuisant pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il passait d'un état à un autre de cette manière depuis quelques temps, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il commença à sangloter.

-J'y arrive pas. Le monde est en train de devenir fous. J'ai plus le droit d'exister. J'ai plus de famille. J'ai plus personne. Je ne suis plus personne. Mais moi je veux être quelqu'un !

François était ému par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui aussi il était passé par là étant plus jeune. Lui aussi s'était révolté contre tous ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers temps. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le consoler. Malheureusement, c'est le genre de doute qu'on doit dépasser seul. Il se mis à fredonner, la musique apaise toujours les cœurs.

Éveille-toi, ouvre les yeux,

Tu vas arriver en retard,

Oui je sais, tu aimerais mieux,

Rester couché au pays des rêves,

Ne plus revoir la solitude,

Ne plus la vivre, ne plus être seul...

Tu es jeune et les gens sont cons,

Trop cons pour toi en dehors de ce monde,

Qui semble ne plus vouloir de toi...

Tu es jeune, accroche-toi,

Ça va aller, je te le promets,

Ça va aller, je te le promets.

Mais ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,

Ton heure viendra,

Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,

N'existaient pas vraiment...

Laisse-toi le temps,

Laisse-toi le temps,

Laisse-toi le temps.

Je comprends tellement cette rage,

Qui boue dans ton sang,

Moi aussi j'ai hurlé "Regardez moi!"

Alors crois moi, le meilleur arrive,

On te permettra d'éclore,

Et tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien.

Et ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,

Ton heure viendra,

Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,

N'existaient pas vraiment...

Laisse-toi le temps,

Laisse-toi le temps,

Laisse-toi le temps.

C'est l'heure de la métamorphose,

Alors souris, ton avenir est beau,

Vas-y souris, ouais, comme ça...

Et ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,

Ton heure viendra,

Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,

N'existaient pas vraiment...

Laisse-toi le temps,

Laisse-toi le temps,

Laisse-toi le temps.

Mathieu avait relevé la tête, il ne pensait pas que son prof chantait si bien. Sa voix éraillée résonnait sur ses paroles, leur donnant toute l'importance qu'elles méritaient. Il se demanda si cette chanson existait ou s'il venait juste de l'inventer. La musique avait eu sur lui l'effet escompté par François. Il sourit gentiment à son élève.

-Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour t'aider, murmura t-il.

-Tu ne peux rien pour moi.

-Je peux bien plus que tu ne le penses.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage du plus jeune, ce qui fit doucement rire François. Il se leva sans autre explication.

-Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un cours à donner. Il faut que j'aille ranger Pupuce et que je me lave, il regarda l'heure. Merde, il me reste moins de 5 min. Bon c'est pas grave, on dira que c'est un maquillage pour mieux intégrer mon personnage.

Mathieu sourit à son tour. Finalement, il pouvait compter sur bien plus de gens qu'il ne le pensait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de dire des choses sans queux ni tête sous le coup de l'énervement. Il regarda son paquet de cigarette. Il avait encore le temps de s'en griller une avant que le cour ne commence. Il en alluma une. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il se rendit compte que François avait disparu. Cet homme était décidément très étrange...

Il se leva et s'approcha de la petite fontaine qui se trouvait non loin du banc. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer toutes les traces de ses émotions. Il n'avait pas envie que les autres le voient comme ça. Il se rendit par la même occasion compte de la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors. C'était totalement normale pour un mois d'août, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt beaucoup trop plongé dans ses problèmes.

Il s'apprêtait à faire le chemin inverse pour rentrer dans la salle quand il distingua une silhouette fine et élancée. Il reconnu tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

-Nyo ! Appela t-il en lui faisant de grands signes.

L'autre lui répondit et trottina jusqu'à lui.

-Hey mec ! Toujours en avance comme d'habitude.

Nyo était un des meilleurs amis d'Antoine. C'était grâce à lui si Mathieu avait pu intégrer la troupe. Ils étaient assez proche. Pas autant qu'avec Antoine mais leur passion commune avait tissé des liens, bien qu'il faille l'avouer, Nyo préférait le dessin à l'art dramatique. Il était plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas compliqué du haut de ces 1m60, et plus jeune.

-Comment tu fais pour supporter ta capuche avec la chaleur qu'il fait ? Demanda Mathieu.

-Et toi comment tu fais pour fumer ? Répondi Nyo.

-C'est une question d'habitude.

-Exactement, une question d'habitude. François n'est pas là ?

-Si, si. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure mais il est reparti. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Noy fronça les sourcils.

-Il t'as dit ce qu'il est parti faire ?

-Non, mais je crois que ça un rapport avec sa pelle.

Nyo ne répondit rien. Mathieu ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait contrarié. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tellement envie de savoir.

Il jeta sa cigarette puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur. Une fois dans la salle, qui était vide, ils trouvèrent une pile de papier. C'était les textes sur lesquels ils allaient travailler. Rien de très palpitant, du Molière. Malgré tout, ils se mirent tout de suite à la lecture. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose d'autre à faire de toutes manières. Très vite, ils commencèrent à jouer tous les deux différents rôles, alternant sérieux et fous rire, incapable de se contrôler face à la prestation non travaillée de l'autre.

À la fin d'une longue tirade de Mathieu, un rire retentit au fond de la salle. Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un seul bloc. Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre. Elle avait les cheveux roux virant presque au rouge. Elle n'était pas très grande et devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Nyo et Mathieu.

-C'était absolument magnifique Alex ! L'improvisation te va tellement bien, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-Foxie ! Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici ! Cria Nyo en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça. Grommela Mathieu perplexe.

-C'est à cause de ses cheveux, ils sont de la même couleur que les renards et « renard » se dit « fox » en anglais donc « foxie ».

-Et depuis quand tu parles anglais toi ?

-J'ai de la famille en Angleterre, j'y vais souvent pour les fêtes et pendant les vacances donc je parle anglais, ne déplaise à Monsieur.

-Bon les gars, vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant !

-Oui t'as raison, désolé, s'excusa Mathieu en s'approchant pour faire la bise à la jeune fille.

La grande porte s'ouvrit violemment surprenant les trois amis. François rentra dans la salle suivit de plusieurs autres personnes. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Mathieu reconnaissant un à un tous les gens qui rentraient. La bonne humeur chassa ses mauvaises pensées. C'était comme une grande famille qui se retrouvait...

* * *

Et voilà ! Ca vous en plu ?

Bon alors désolée, je sais j'avais dit plus de guimauve mais je voulais tellement placer la chanson de Yéyé ! Elle est tellement belle ! EN plus je suis sûr que chanté par François elle rendrait super bien !

Ensuite, niveaux nouveaux perso' il y a : Nyo de Nyo archive (qui joue dans certains WTC (le 34)) et Foxie Fern. Ouais, deux dessinateur !

Il y aussi le geek qui apparait de la même façon que le Patron ! Et Pupuce (enfin elle était aussi dans le dernier chapitre).

Bon je m'arrête là parce que je serais foutu de vous dire la suite ^^

Bonne journée mes friends !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut, salut !

Comment ça va tout le monde ? Moi très bien en ce dimanche si pas du tout reposant.

En une demi journée j'ai réussi à vous pondre un chapitre ! Miracle ! Celui là j'en suis pas peu fière ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'histoire prenne ce tournant mais mon esprit ma fait un gros fu*** et m'a dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il voilait !

Avant que vous ne lisiez, je doit vous demander de ne surtout pas me balancer vos chaussures dessus. Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12: Une nouvelle famille.

Le cours touchait à sa fin. Après un dernier exercice les élèves commencèrent à se disperser, pour la plupart rentrer chez eux. Mathieu sortit. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez Antoine, alors il resta devant la salle. Il était bien là, sous les rayons d'été. Il se posa sur la barrière du prés qui jouxtait le théâtre. Il regarda les chevaux qui broutaient tranquillement. Ce paysage pourrait faire oublier ses problèmes à n'importe qui. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et tomba à la renverse.

-Ça va ? Demanda Nyo inquiet alors que des rires se faisaient entendre derrière lui. Je désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-T'inquiètes, ça va, le rassura t-il en se redressant. La rouquine pourrait-elle arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule ?

-Détend toi un peu Alex, c'est pas comme si tu étais blessé, gloussa t-elle.

Mathieu soupira. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait l'agacer et ce prénom aussi. Mais il fallait l'avouer, sa gaîté était contagieuse. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec sa fièrté bafouée par cette chute inopinée. Alors, il la rejoignit dans son rire. Nyo les regarda affligé. Ils ne les comprendrait jamais ces deux là. Toujours à se disputer pour un rien et à en rire à la première occasion. Il s'éloigna de peur d'être contaminé par cette folie. Les deux autres ne le remarquèrent pas avant de s'être calmés un peu.

-Ben il est où Nyo ? Demanda Foxie.

-J'en sais rien, il a dû avoir peur.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller l'espace du regard. Ils le trouvèrent un peu plus loin, à l'ombre, en pleine discussion avec deux autres garçons. En se rapprochant, ils reconnurent deux élèves qui faisaient théâtre avec eux mais à qui ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Le premier à cause de son ironie cynique quasi permanente et le second parce que... Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi mais il était bizarre, il parlait tout le temps de cinéma. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux n'osant pas trop interrompre leur conversation.

-On fait quoi ? Chuchota t-il

-J'en sais rien.

-Perso, j'ai pas envie de m'incruster.

-Ouais, pareil. On rentre ?

-Si tu veux.

Ils tournèrent les talons, et prirent la direction de la grande route ramenant à la ville. Sans un mot ils marchèrent presque une demi heure avant d'arriver au croisement où leurs chemins devaient se séparer.

-Foxie, ça te dérange si je te raccompagne chez toi ? J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer tout de suite.

-Non, mais ça te fait un sacré détour quand même.

-C'est pas grave.

-Bon ben d'accord ! Je suis ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie !

Le silence reprit ses droits alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville. Le soleil commençait doucement à descendre dans le ciel rafraîchissant peu à peu l'air ambiant. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le même calme. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement chez la jeune fille. Au moment de se quitter, elle brisa le silence:

-Ne soit pas trop dur avec Antoine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien donc évite d'être trop rancunier, tu ne ferais que perdre ton meilleur ami.

-Comment tu sais qu'on s'est...

-Je ne suis pas débile, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Après un dernier signe de la main, elle referma la sa porte d'entrée et lui tourna les talons bien décidé à se faire pardonner par Antoine pour son comportement. Il traversa la petite ville en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'ombre de la maison au loin, il se mis à courir mais il s'arrêta net en voyant une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas garée à coté de celle d'Olivier. Il décida de rentrer par l'arrière de la maison pour éviter les problèmes.

Il trouva la porte du cellier ouvert comme à son habitude. Il la poussa et pénétra dans la petite pièce sombre où des voix provenant de la cuisine résonnaient. Il reconnu sans mal celle d'Olivier mais pas pas celle de l'autre homme. Ça devait être un de ses collègues insupportables de condescendance. Il s'apprêtait à prendre le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre quand il fut interpellé par l'accent étrange de l'inconnu. Il entrouvrit le plus discrètement possible la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Un seul petit coup d'œil ne pouvait faire mal à personne.

Il eu d'abord un choc, puis la panique s'empara de lui. Il referma la porte précipitamment la faisant grincer et faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa in extremis faisant tomber des bocaux qui se trouvaient sur l'étagèrent derrière lui. Ne prenant pas le temps de ramasser, il bondit dans le couloir et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il entendit que l'on s'agitait dans la cuisine puis la porte qu'il avait presque claqué se rouvrir et le cris de Marie devant l'état des lieux. Mais peu lui importait, ce qu'il venait de voir le perturbait trop.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait un soldat Allemand dans la cuisine. Il avait reconnu son uniforme. Un SS. Alors il n'était plus en sécurité ici non plus ? C'était impossible. Marie leur avait promis de les protéger. Comment pouvait-elle servir tranquillement du thé à une brute pareil ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans la zone sud ?

Dans son angoisse, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pénombre de la chambre. Toujours en ignorant cette présence, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. D'un seul coup la lumière s'alluma.

-Mat' calme toi ça va, ce n'est que moi.

Mathieu s'était retourné comme si le diable venait de lui adresser la parole. Pour la troisième fois de la journée quelqu'un venait de lui faire peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es dans cet état, fit Antoine visiblement inquiet de voir son ami aussi angoissé.

-Il...je... Il y a un Nazi dans ta cuisine, bredouilla Mathieu.

-Faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est le SS-Brigadefürer Baud. Il crois que Nora et toi êtes nos cousins donc vous ne craignez rien.

Mathieu paru se détendre un peu. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pour tenter de se calmer un peu. Quand il les rouvrit, il était nez à nez avec Antoine qui paraissait toujours aussi inquiet et un poil en colère.

-Maintenant que ça va mieux, je peux savoir où tu as passé la journée ? Non parce que tu peux trouver ça cool de te barrer comme tu l'as fait mais moi je me suis inquiété ! J'ai crus que t'avais fait une connerie et que j'allais devoir l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Mathieu lui sourit. C'était mignon que le plus jeune s'inquiète pour le plus vieux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça sans aucune explication mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que tu me lâchais sur ce coup là. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

Antoine le regarda de travers un long moment sans rien dire. Il avait un petit côté psychopathe qui ne rassurait pas du tout Mathieu qui commençait à se sentir mal a l'aise. Enfin, une étincelle brilla derrière les lunettes du brun.

-Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais tu ne me refait plus jamais ce coup là, c'est compris ?

-C'est compris mon capitaine ! Déclara Mathieu dans un éclat de rire vite rejoins par Antoine.

Il était au environs de 18h30 quand Nora les rejoignit. Ils s'installèrent comme ils en avaient l'habitude pour jouer aux cartes. L'ambiance était au beau fixe quand Marie rentra dans la pièce.

-Notre invité reste dîner ce soir. Tachez d'être à table dans 30 minutes et d'être présentable.

D'un ton sans appel, elle venait d'imposer une longue et pénible soirée pour tout le monde. Particulièrement pour le frère et la sœur qui se regardèrent inquiets. Elle le remarqua et ajouta.

-Ne vous inquiétez vous ne risquez rien. Il ne peux pas savoir qui vous êtes sauf si vous lui dite.

Elle sortie comme elle était entrée. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit après ça. Nora se leva et partie se préparer quand à Mathieu et Antoine, ils restèrent sur le lit ne sachant que faire.

-Bah, faut pas t'en faire, je suis sûr qu'il ne se passera rien ce soir « Alex ».

-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.

-J'ai toujours raison !

Encore une fois, le brun avait réussi à le détendre en quelques mots à peine. Il se saisi d'une chemise propre et l'enfila rapidement imité par Antoine.

La soirée se passa sans problème, plutôt bien même. Le brigadefürer, ce qui correspondait au grade de général, était un homme sympathique parlant très bien français malgré son accent et était très cultivé. Il s'appelait Patrick. C'était un envoyé politique pour régler quelques problèmes de communication entre l'occupation et Vichy.

Il leur raconta plein d'histoire extraordinaire qu'il avait vécu ou entendu au cours de ces nombreux voyages à travers le monde. Scientifiques fous, maisons hantés, amour nécrophile, animaux sauvages et inconnus en Europe... Il leur montra même une photo de son animal préféré, une espèce de petit lézard qu'il prétendit rose et qu'il appelait « Axolotl ». Il paraissait complètement fasciné par ce truc bizarre qui semblait sourire sur la photo. Il disait en posséder un dans son cabinet avec tout un tas d'autres choses étranges.

La soirée toucha à sa fin et les 3 adolescents partirent se coucher. Une chose avait frappé Mathieu durant le repas: Richard n'était pas présent. D'ailleurs, ses derniers jours, il avait été souvent absent. Il rentra assez tard mais Antoine et Mathieu ne dormaient pas. Il ne sembla pas étonné de les voir éveillés. Il contourna le premier lit et alla s'étaler sur le sien sans la moindre politesse.

-Bonjour à toi aussi cher frère, lança Antoine passablement agacé par ce comportement.

Richard ignora cette remarque qu'il jugea puéril. Au bon d'un certain temps à observer le plafond, il se mis sur le côté de manière à voir les deux autres occupant de la pièce. Dans le plus grand des calmes, il lâcha une phrase qui fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la chambre:

-On m'a dit que tu voulais intégrer la résistance Mathieu.

* * *

Et voilà la monstre !

Alors ?

C'est t'y pas trop la classe Patrick Baud/Axolot en soldat Nazi ? En fait je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais quand je cherchais un nom à ce soldat, je pensais en faire OC, c'est lui qui met venu à l'esprit en premier.

Vous avez reconnu les deux garçons avec qui parle Nyo au milieu de chapitre ?

Avouez aussi que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce la dernière phrase de Richard. Si... Bon ben je me suicider et je reviens après !

Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des maths à faire !

Bon dimanche à tout le monde !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut, salut !

Alors, à ce que j'ai entendu, le dernier chapitre vous a plu. Et bien tant mieux car vous allez détester celui là ! Mouhaha ! Non en vrai j'ai failli tout vous balancer dans celui là mais j'aime bien faire durer le plaisir (et me rajouter du travaille). Mine de rien on est déjà au chapitre 13 et je n'ai toujours pas attaqué le sujet principal du texte (enfin celui de base...).

Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, place au chapitre 13:

* * *

Chapitre 13: Fermer les yeux.

Le temps s'arrêta. Antoine et Mathieu se figèrent en entendant la dernière phrase de Richard qui avait l'air ravi de son effet. Il les observa laissant fleurir un sourire presque sadique sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit en prenant tout son temps. Il aimait beaucoup faire ce genre de chose, laisser planer le doute. Il s'étira comme un chat paresseux puis balaya la pièce d'un regard traînant. Enfin, dans un bâillement de lassitude, il brisa le silence si lourdement installé:

-Alors ? Dit-il en regardant Mathieu droit dans les yeux.

Le châtain était incapable de répondre. Il était choqué et paniqué. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Le balancer ? Non, impossible, il n'irait quand même pas jusque là... Quoi que... Après tout, il travaillait au cabinet de son père, donc pour le gouvernement...

Antoine, voyant son ami faire un blocage, répondit à sa place:

-Qui t'as dit ça ? S'énerva t-il.

-Calme toi, Toinou'. Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, il est assez grand pour répondre tout seul.

Mathieu devait réagir au plus vite. Assumer ou nier ? L'un causerait certainement sa perte et l'autre serait renoncer à ses projets. Sa décision fut vite prise.

-C'est vrai.

Richard le regarda d'un air satisfait. Toujours avec une lenteur incroyable, il se réinstalla sur son lit dans la même position, allongé sur dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il fixait le plafond.

-Tu devrais arrêter de le crier sur tous les toits. Ainsi que ta vraie identité, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu intégrera quoi que ce soit, déclara t-il tranquillement.

Les deux autres étaient complètement perdus. Où Richard voulait-il en venir ? Et puis à quoi rimait ce petit jeu pervers ?

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes, elles sont excellentes ! Sans blague ! On dirait que le ciel vient de vous tomber sur la tête. Le pire, c'est que vous faites exactement la même !

Le ton moqueur de Richard énerva un peu plus Antoine qui éclata:

-C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de te foutre de nous maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'y crois pas ! Mon propre frère à peur de moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne fais que passer un message.

-Un message de qui ? Et qui t'as mis au courant ?

Cette fois c'était Mathieu qui avait pris la parole d'une voix blanche.

-Je doit avouer que c'est très drôle de jouer avec vous nerf à tous les deux, mais pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état. Je suis du côté des gentils moi !

Toujours sans un regard pour eux, fasciner par le plafond, il était d'un calme inquiétant comparé à la panique perplexe de ses deux compagnons. Il leur jeta un regard en coin pour s'assurer de son impact. Rassuré de voir leurs mines effarées, il continua sur sa lancée :

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être lents parfois ! A ton avis Mathieu, qui est la seule personne au courant de qui tu es et de ce que tu veux faire ? Hormis nous, bien sûr.

Le plus vieux réfléchi quelques secondes avant de se rendre à l'évidence:

-François, murmura t-il.

Il l'avait donc trahi. Il ne pensait que lui le ferait. Il avait placé toute sa confiance en cet homme qui n'avait pas hésité à en abuser. Son visage se décomposait en même temps que celui de Richard s'illuminait d'un sourire:

-Ah ! Tu commences à y voir plus claire on dirait. Quoi que... Il tourna la tête pour l'observer. Avec un peu de chance tu viens de tout comprendre de travers...

Une ange passa dans la pièce. Un ange qui semblait avoir abandonné Mathieu. Il sursauta quand Richard reprit la parole:

-Écoutes, j'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec des débiles, j'ai pour conviction que ça risquerait de les instruire, donc il t'expliquera lui-même demain. Il me semble que tu as une répétition dans l'après-midi non ?

-Si...

-Bien, vas-y plus tôt et attends le.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Ils n'osaient plus bouger. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient penser de tout ça. Richard faisait parti des gentils, grand bien lui fasse. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit d'Antoine, son frère ferait-il parti de la résistance ? Non, impossible. Il travaillait dans le cabinet de son père pour le gouvernement. Il devait simplement avoir croisé François au détour d'un chemin et ils avaient un peu trop parlé. Le prof lui avait ensuite demandé de dire à Mathieu de se rendre plus tôt au théâtre demain. Ça devait être tout.

-Bon, ça va les gars, ne faites pas cette tête. On respire un grand coup et on se détend. Bon alors racontez-moi cette soirée avec Patrick.

Son ton et sa façon de parler avait changés. Il se faisait plus nonchalant comme si la discussion précédente n'avait pas eu lieu. Plus de regard hautain et d'air supérieur. Juste une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale entre des amis, enfin des frères pour deux d'entre eux.

-Bien... Balbutia Mathieu alors qu'Antoine restait silencieux.

-Puisque vous n'êtes pas plus loquasses, je vais me coucher, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de parler tout seul mais il est déjà tard et demain il y en a qui se lève tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans leurs lits. Mathieu mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Beaucoup trop d'émotions en une seule journée. Il se repassait cette étrange conversation avec Richard se demandant ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Et si c'était un piège ? Dans le noir de la chambre il écouta la respiration calme et régulière des deux frères en essayant de démêler tout ce qui c'était passé. Il finit par être emporté dans les bras de Morphée par la fatigue.

Antoine, quand à lui, ne s'endormit pas. Il était réellement inquiet pour son meilleur ami qui voulait participer à la résistance. C'était se mettre en danger pour rien. D'autant plus que l'occupation ne se passait pas si mal et qu'aux vues de la soirée en compagnie de ce Brigadefürer, les Allemands n'étaient pas si méchant que ça. C'étaient même très souvent des gens très éduqués pour ceux qu'Antoine avait croisés. Alors pourquoi commettre des actes répréhensibles et se les mettre à dos ? Ça ne servait à rien. La France libre, il voulait bien mais il fallait laisser faire les gens compétents, c'est à dire l'armée. Lui aussi avait entendu l'appel du Général de Gaule dont Mathieu lui avait longuement parlé, mais il était persuadé qu'il était destiné aux militaires et non aux civiles. C'était simplement du suicide.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se sortir de la tête que son frère avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi continuer à se torturer l'esprit alors qu'il était absolument insensé de penser que Richard ait pu œuvrer contre Vichy. Mais tout de même, une impression étrange lui restait de cet conversation.

Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde dormait, il se leva et sorti dans le jardin. Il y resta plus d'une heure, la douce fraîcheur d'une nuit d'été l'enveloppa de bien-être. Après la chaleur étouffante de la journée, ça lui faisait un bien fous. Il prit une grande inspiration. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il alla s'allonger sur l'herbe. Il regarda les étoiles un long moment. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu bien tord. Tous ses petits points lumineux étaient relaxants. C'était simplement beau. Simplement calme. Simplement apaisant.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre et j'ai pas trop le temps.

Vous en pensez quoi ? Richard est plutôt pas mal non ? Moi perso' je le kiff !

bonne soirée !


	14. Chapter 14

Chalut !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Un chapitre que sort assez tard et que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, au programme de ce soir. Comme il est assez tard et que j'ai encore plein d'autres trucs a faire je vous le balance tout de suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Un avenir incertain.

Lorsque Mathieu se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Il se leva avec un mal de crâne comme rarement il en avait eu. Spontanément, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Personne. Marie devait être partie faire des cours, ou du moins quelque chose qui s'y apparente mais il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Antoine. Il se servit une tasse de café et après un regard par la fenêtre décida de le boire sur la terrasse.

Il sortit et fut rassuré de voir son ami déjà attablé. Il prit place à côté de lui et remarqua tout de suite ses cernes.

-T'as mal dormis ? Demanda t-il

-Disons que ma nuit a été longue.

Sachant pertinemment pourquoi, Mathieu n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur le liquide brun qui se balançait doucement dans sa tasse.

-Tu vas y aller ? Lâcha Antoine.

-Oui, je crois.

-Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un piège ?

-J'y ai pensé mais ton frère n'aurait quand même pas fait ça.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça.

Mathieu lui jeta un regard inquiet puis soupira.

-De toutes manières il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être certain.

La conversation se termina sur ces mots, laissant les deux garçons méditer sur leurs sens. Le reste de la matinée passa lentement. Marie revint des « cours » avec peu de provisions. Malgré leurs avantages dû à la place d'Olivier au gouvernement, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile.

En début d'après-midi, alors que Mathieu s'apprêtait à partir, la tension était palpable. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Antoine depuis le début de la journée, mais ils ne s'étaient pas quittés pour autant. Finalement, il parti seul vers la salle de théâtre.

Il marchait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure lorsque, perdu dans ses pensées, il senti quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans sa poche. Il y plongea sa main pour en ressortir le paquet de cigarette dont il avait fait l'acquisition hier. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il l'avait acheté mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'en allumer une.

Malgré toute la peur qu'il pouvait éprouver, il était impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il accéléra un peu le pas. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard presque essoufflé. Il fut déçu de ne trouver personne. Il alla s'installer sur la même barrière que la veille. Un des chevaux, visiblement curieux, s'approcha. N'ayant rien à lui donner à manger, il se contenta de le caresser. Soudain, alors que tout était paisible, l'animal s'emballa et s'écarta brutalement. Mathieu vacilla dangereusement mais une main puissante le retint.

-Tu devrais arrêter de monter sur cette barrière, c'est pas très prudent.

Mathieu fit volte-face en reconnaissant la voix grave de François, manquant une fois de plus de tomber. Il sauta à terre et dévisagea son prof essayant de lui faire passer toute son incompréhension.

-Visiblement Richard ne t'as rien expliqué. Ce n'est pas très étonnant de sa part mais il aurait pu faire un effort. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu es là ?

-Pas vraiment non.

Les bras croisés, il voulait paraître plus sûr de lui que ce qu'il n'était en réalité, ce qui amusait beaucoup François qui l'avait bien remarqué.

-Bon allez, suis moi, je vais tout t'expliquer en route.

Sans attendre la réponse de Mathieu, François saisit la pelle qu'il avait posé contre la barrière et partit en direction de la salle. Déstabilisé le plus jeune s'empressa de suivre son prof. Il contournèrent le bâtiment et débouchèrent sur un petit chemin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à bonne distance de la civilisation que François brisa le silence.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre des pincettes, de ménager un effet de suspense ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. En parler pourrait avoir de grave conséquences.

-C'est promis.

-Bien. Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Hier quand tu t'es ouvert à moi, j'ai d'abord été surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu me faisais assez confiance pour ça, puis assez déconcerté et partagé. Je savais que je pouvais t'aider en un sens mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose. Alors j'en ai parlé...

-T'en as parlé ? Cria Mathieu.

-Laisse moi finir avant de t'énerver et de paniquer. Donc, oui, j'en ai parlé, et on en ai arrivé à la conclusion que oui nous pouvions t'aider, que ce n'était pas un mauvaise chose pour toi et aussi pour nous.

-Nous ? Bredouilla le plus jeune.

François s'arrêta et fit face au châtain. Il planta son regard noir dans les yeux de Mathieu. Il l'attrapa doucement par les épaules comme l'empêcher de défaillir à l'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Mathieu, je fais parti de la résistance.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur ses épaules... ou peut-être qu'elle s'envola. Il n'en savait trop rien à vrai dire. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'une sensation étrange venait l'envahir. Il se mit à rigoler. Pas un petit rire nerveux, non. Un vrai rire franche. Un fou-rire. Il se moquait de lui même, de sa bêtise, de son aptitude à se faire des histoires pour pas grand chose. Il se trouvait ridicule d'avoir pensé que François lui voulait du mal. Il n'aurait pas pu simplement accepter directement ce qui était évident plutôt que de se monter la tête pour rien ?

Le prof le regardais avec une moue dubitative. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il avait pourtant imaginé plein de scénario mais absolument pas celui-là. Après tout, le rire n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait pas à gérer de crise de larme ou de cris. Il sourit en songeant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Maintenant il se voyait un peu comme un grand frère. Bizarrement ça ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là, alors que la plupart des membres du réseau étaient plus jeunes que lui. Sentant le temps continuer son inexorable course, il reprit sa route.

-Allez viens, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à te raconter et à te montrer.

Il repartirent tous les deux vers une destination toujours inconnue de Mathieu.

-Si j'ai bien compris, Richard aussi ? Demanda le châtain qui commençait à comprendre.

-Exactement, et ce n'est pas le seul.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu verras tout à l'heure.

-Je suppose que tu me diras rien de plus.

-Bien sûr que si mais pour ça il va falloir que tu me laisses parler.

-D'accord, c'est bon, je me tais.

-Bien, donc je te disais, je fais parti de la résistance à Saint-Étienne. C'est un petit réseau mais nous somme plus ou moins reliés à tous les autres. Depuis l'appel du Général de Gaule, on s'est organisés. Nous ne somme pas que des indépendants qui sèment le chaos comme on le raconte. On reçois des ordres d'en haut, on est un peu comme une armée. Mais ça, tu le comprendra dans quelques temps. Le mot d'ordre est la discrétion donc à partir de maintenant tu arrêtes de crier sur tous les toits que tu as une fausse identité et que tu es juif. Je pense qu'il est aussi inutile de te dire que tu ne doit jamais, sous aucun prétexte, révéler que tu fais parti du réseau.

-Attends, je fais parti du réseau ?

-Ben oui, tu crois que je te dit tout ça pourquoi ? Pour en faire un collier de patte ?

-Non, mais je ne pensais pas...

-J'avais remarqué que tu ne pensais pas. Tu devrais t'y mettre, je te jure que ça peut aider. Autre chose, ici il n'est pas question de vengeance. C'est une lutte contre l'ennemi et c'est tout. Si tu as des velléités vengeresses, je te conseille de partir tout de suite.

Ils discutèrent, enfin surtout François, un long moment en marchant. Ils traversèrent un petit bois et débouchèrent sur un petit village que Mathieu ne connaissait pas. Un patelin construit en vieille pierre, complètement paumé. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une centaine d'habitants. Ils empruntèrent un certain nombre de ruelles avant de s'arrêter devant une petite maison rustique.

-Voilà, on y est. T'es prêt ?

Avant que Mathieu n'eut le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant paraître dans l'encadrement une chevelure de feu.

-François, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait une heure qu'on... Oh ! Mathieu...

-Foxie !

* * *

Voili, voilou !

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Je voulais vous parler d'un truc vite fait (que j'aurais peut-être du mettre en haut), je pensais, quand j'aurais le temps (demain normalement), recouper l'histoire pour qu'il y ai moins de chapitre. Par exemple mettre le 2 et le 3 ensemble. Certain sont vraiment très court et ça ne changerais absolument pas la compréhension de les mettre ensemble. Enfin je ne sais pas si c'était très clair ce que je viens de dire mais c'est pas grâce !

Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne soirée !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut, salut !

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il y a un peu de changement dans le nombre de de chapitre. L'histoire reste absolument la même, j'ai juste regroupé certains chapitres court pour en faire des plus long.

Bon comme il est déjà tard (et que je ne pensais pas réussir à le sortir). Je vais me taire et vous laisser lire !

Good reading !

* * *

Chapitre 15: Coucou, c'est nous.

Mathieu était assis dans le petit salon d'une maison appartenant à un inconnu et entourait de ses amis. Il avait encore du mal à croire tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En quelques mois sa vie avait basculé à cause de la guerre, comme tout le monde en somme. Mais ces deux derniers jours avaient été riches en rebondissement. Un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

Il refit le tour de la pièce du regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Là, dans cette pièce, étaient réunis une partie des membres du réseau de résistance de Saint-Étienne. Ça, il pouvait sans problème l'accepter, mais ce qu'il avait plus de mal à comprendre, c'est que ces gens là, il les connaissait tous, et pas qu'un peu. Pour certain, il les côtoyait au quotidien mais il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il vivait même avec l'un d'eux et pourtant, il ne l'avait aucunement soupçonné.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas qu'on lui parlait.

-La terre appelle lune ! Alex, je te parle !

Il sursauta. Noy était en face de lui et semblait agacé.

-C'est bon, tu m'écoutes ?

-Heu... Oui pardon.

-Bon alors, François est parti discuter avec le propriétaire des lieux donc il paraît que c'est à moi qu'incombe la lourde tâche de te surveiller.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter*.

-Détend-toi, c'était juste de l'humour. Nyo soupira, qu'est-ce que Mathieu pouvait être susceptible par moment. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Non, non, ça va merci. On est chez qui là ?

-Chez notre médecin. Tu le rencontrera tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, comme je te le disais, il règle un petit problème avec François.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement de parler de la résistance. Enfin, Noy aborda le sujet en lui détaillant les personnes qui en faisait partie.

-Bon je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te parler de Foxie, de Richard ou de François. Il se tourna vers les canapés qui se trouvaient devant une petite cheminée pas très utilise en cette fin d'août. Là bas, tu les as peut-être reconnu, c'est deux gars qui font du théâtre avec nous.

-C'est ceux avec qui tu parlais hier ?

-Exactement.

-Alors oui, je les connais mais je ne leurs ai jamais beaucoup parlé.

-D'accord, donc celui de droite c'est Alexis. Au premier abord, c'est le genre de mec qui te file des boutons, il pratique le cynisme et l'ironie à haut niveau mais quand on le connaît un petit peu c'est vrai quelqu'un de bien, super cultivé... L'autre c'est Victor, un passionné de cinéma avec qui on peut parler de tout, super à l'écoute, un chic type. Je pourrais te parler des autres mais il ne sont là.

En entendant leurs noms Alexis et Victor s'étaient retournés.

-On parle de nous ? lança le premier.

-Je faisait un petit état des lieux à Mathieu, histoire qu'il sache un peu à qui il a à faire. Répondit Nyo.

-Sottard** vas ! Railla Alexis

-Mais tu ne peux pas parler normalement ? Le rabroua Nyo.

S'ensuivit une sorte de joute verbale assez fleurie mais néanmoins amicale. Victor en profita pour s'éclipser et joindre Mathieu.

-C'est comme ça tout le temps ? Demanda le châtain.

-J'en ai bien peur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on finit par s'y habituer.

La réflexion de Victor le fit sourire. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il finirait par s'y faire. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une famille. Ils observaient la dispute depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsque François et un inconnu déboulèrent dans le salon. Tous se retournèrent arrêtant instantanément leurs activités.

-C'est bon tout est réglé, déclara François d'un ton sec.

Cette annonce fut suivit d'un soupire de soulagement. Mathieu ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit que quelque chose d'important s'était passée. Il interrogea du regard son voisin qui ne parut pas comprendre ses interrogations. François reprit la parole impassible:

-Vous refaite ça une seule fois, et je vous explose un part un sans faire de distinction sur qui y est pour quelque chose ou non. Il transpirait d'une colère froide qui donnait la chaire de poule.

Alors que le silence remplissait la pièce, Foxie, que Mathieu n'avait plus vu depuis son entrée, intervint.

-Ça va, ce n'était qu'une blague à la base. Ce n'est pas notre faute si ça a failli mal tourner.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à François pour exploser:

-Une blague ?! Non mais tu t'entends ? On a échappé de peu à une arrestation de masse, mais madame pense toujours que ce n'était qu'une innocente blague ! Grandi un peu ! Vous avez conscience que faire passer ce genre de dessin dans la presse locale est suicidaire ? Si vous voulez mourir c'est votre problème, mais vous n'impliquez pas le réseau. Vous avez de la chance que Bruce soit en très bon terme avec le patron de la rédaction et qu'il ai pu faire passer ça pour de la provocation d'adolescents attardés. Si le dessin n'avait pas été retiré avant la publication, on était tous dans la merde ! Ils auraient finis par savoir d'où ça venait !

Plus personne n'osait parler ou tenter de justifier ce qui c'était passé. Foxie et Nyo baissèrent la tête d'un air coupable. François tourna les talons et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. L'ambiance se détendit instantanément. Victor toujours à côté de Mathieu fit signe à l'inconnu de s'approcher.

-Bruce, je te présente Alex, notre nouvelle recrue. Alex, voici Bruce, notre médecin en chef.

-En chef ? Rigola l'homme. C'est gentil mais je ne suis chez que de moi-même alors, parce que je suis le seul médecin du réseau, il jaugea gentiment Mathieu. C'est donc toi le fameux Ma... Alex dont François nous a tant parlé...

-Eh bien mon petit Bruce, on perd la mémoire ? Tu ne te rappelles déjà plus comment s'appelle Alex ? Charia Victor.

Bruce sourit et lança un regard entendu à Mathieu. Il savait qui il était mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il pouvait avoir confiance en toutes les personnes présentes ici. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi François ne leur avait pas dit à tous sa véritable identité.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais essayer de calmer François avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

Sur ces mots Bruce sortit à son tour de la maison.

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit qu'il est super sympa !

Mathieu sourit poliment, tout ce qui l'intéressait à présent était de savoir ce qu'était cette histoire de dessin.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda t-il

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu demandes. Vas en parler avec les deux dessinateurs. Moi j'évite de me mêler de leurs affaires, ils ont le don de s'attirer des ennuies.

Le petit châtain les chercha du regard. Victor était déjà parti rejoindre Alexis qui écrivait tranquillement sur la petite table basse. Plus loin, Richard, que Mathieu n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il taillait une sorte de bout de bois avec un canif. Enfin, il trouva les deux compères au fond de la pièce. Ils travaillaient sur de petits bureaux inclinables. Il se dirigea vers eux. Foxie qui l'avait entendu approcher, écarta son tabouret pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre Noy et elle. Elle lui sourit avant de retourner à son œuvre.

Mathieu les observa dessiner quelques minutes. Aussi doués et passionnés l'un que l'autre, ils maniaient le crayon avec dextérité. Il était fasciné de voir l'esquisse se former sous ses yeux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sans lever les yeux de son croquis, Foxie lui répondit:

-Il y a quelques temps avec Nyo on a fait une collab'. Généralement, soit c'est raté, soit c'est très réussi et dans notre cas, on peut dire qu'on s'est pas mal débrouillé. Notre sujet était la dénonciation du régime de Vichy. Le truc avec ce genre d'art, c'est qu'on a très envie de le partager, et nous on a cédé à la tentation, alors nous l'avons envoyé au journal local en anonyme. Quand le rédac' chef du journal l'a vu, il en a parlé à son patron et à menacé d'en parler aux autorités. Il se trouve que le patron est un grand ami à Bruce et quand notre médecin à vu le dessin incriminé, il a tout de suite su qu'il était de nous. Il en a tout de suite parlé à François. Ça fait donc un peu moins d'une semaine qu'ils essaient tant bien que mal de calmer les esprits pour éviter que ça revienne aux oreilles des flics*** et qu'ils n'entament des recherches pour savoir d'où ça vient. C'est pour cela qu'il était légèrement énervé tout à l'heure.

-Légèrement énervé... répéta Mathieu dubitatif.

-Moi perso' j'aurais plutôt dit excédé, intervint Nyo.

-Pas la peine d'en faire tout un monde. Ça lui passera. C'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais fait d'erreur... se défendit la rousse.

La conversation s'essouffla petit à petit. Bientôt seul le bruit des crayons emplissait le salon. Victor et Richard semblaient dormir. Alexis écrivait toujours et Mathieu observait ses deux amis dessiner...

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume j'ai mis des petites astérisques donc voilà:

*Baby-sitter: après vérification, ce mot est apparu en France en 1937 donc c'est pas un anachronisme

**Sottard: si vous ne savez pas ce que ça veux dire, c'est que vous ne suivez pas Topito bande de coprolithe (comprendra qui pourra), ce mot veux donc simplement dire "connard" sauf que c'est carrément plus classe et plus digne de Linksthesun.

***Flic: tout comme "baby-sitter", "flic" n'est pas un anachronisme, des textes révèle qu'il était déjà utilisé en 1926.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça vous a plus ?

Petit point sur les nouvelles têtes: Alexis = Alexis Breut/Linksthesun ; Victor = INTHEPANDA ; Bruce = E-pensez.

Voilou ! Mes chers lecteurs je vous souhaite bonne nuit car à 22h30 il est plus que temps d'éteindre cet ordi !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut, salut !

C'est moi ! Vous m'aviez déjà oublié ? Oui ... Bon moi qui me pensais inoubliable...

Breeeeef, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre alors que j'avais dit un tous les soirs. Je sais, c'est pas bien... Mais j'ai pas eu trop de temps et trop d'inspiration. Puis Yéyé a sorti son (trop méga-giga-supra bien)album ! et là "bim" l'inspi qui reviens et je vous pond ce chapitre. Je crois qu'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'ai du mal à me rendre compte avec la mise en page.

Donc tout de suite, le chapitre 16

* * *

Chapitre 16: Liberté.

-FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Mathieu fit un bon du canapé sur lequel il somnolait depuis une bonne heure. Que se passait-il encore ? Pourquoi quelqu'un venait de rentrer en braillant ? Il était encore dans la maison de Bruce. Ils y étaient tous encore sauf le propriétaire et François qui ne devait toujours être calmé. Il regarda ses camarades, ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir eu aussi peur que lui. Même Richard d'habitude si détaché avait tressailli.

-Putain Yéyé ! Il y a des gens qui dorment ici, grogna Victor.

-Mr Yéyé, s'il-te-plais ! Répliqua la voix.

Mathieu vit apparaître un jeune homme dans la pièce qui alla directement s'effondrer sur un fauteuil à côté de lui. Il le regarda curieux de savoir qui il était.

-Tu doit être le petit nouveau, finit-il par déclarer tout sourire, moi c'est Josèphe mais tout le monde m'appelle Yéyé.

-Alex, répondit-il.

Pour toute réponse Yéyé hocha la tête avant de détourner son attention pour dévisager Victor.

-Ben qu'est-ce que t'as Panda ? Tu fais la gueule ?

-Non pas du tout. Juste tu disparais pendant des jours et puis « pof » tu reviens comme ça, sans explication, articula Victor contrarié.

-Mais te serais-tu inquiété pour moi ? Je t'ai manqué ? Plaisanta Yéyé.

Victor lui lança un regard assassin qui aurait fait taire n'importe qui mais visiblement pas lui.

-Fallait pas t'affoler. La prochaine fois c'est promis, je t'enverrais des fleurs !

-Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Oui je me suis inquiété et c'est normal lorsqu'un de nous ne donne plus de signe de vie ! Explosa t-il.

-Ça va, calme toi, fit Yéyé stupéfait. J'étais juste en train de composer. Je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi. Tu devrais commencer à en avoir l'habitude, c'est pas la première que ça arrive.

A cette déclaration, Foxie bondit de joie:

-Oh oui ! Une nouvelle chanson ! Tu peux nous la jouer maintenant steuplait ?!

-Je ne sais pas trop... C'est que...

-Steuplait !

Devant la mine de chien battu de la rousse, le chanteur ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il attrapa sa guitare qu'il avait posée à l'entrée et commença à jouer les premières notes entraînantes, presque agressives.

Depuis,

La nuit des temps,

Tu détruits,

Le sol et les vents,

Tu ignores,

Les cris des peuples,

Et tu plantes ton drapeau dans le crâne des victimes,

De celui,

Qui partage la Terre,

Qui construit,

Murs et frontières,

Qui s'emploie,

A diviser,

La surface du globe pour mieux la contrôler.

Nous ne sommes plus nulle part chez nous,

Les territoires ont tous été volés,

Il est temps, mes frères, de prendre les armes,

Pour défendre le dernier !

L'hexagone est à nous !

L'hexagone est à nous !

Tu vois,

Un monde se créer, et,

Tu crois,

Pouvoir l'enchaîner, mais,

Tu ignores,

Le pouvoir des peuples,

Et tu plantes tes doigts dans tes yeux si tu penses que,

Nous !

Ne ferons rien !

Car nous ferons tout !

Pour conserver ce lieu hors du pouvoir,

Pour exister au moins quelque part,

Pour que tes mains lâchent pour de bon,

La liberté qu'il nous reste !

L'hexagone est à nous! x4

VON PAPEN, HITLER, PETIN, HORTHY,

L'hexagone est à nous! X6

La chanson se termina sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tous avaient finit par sortir de la torpeur de l'après-midi pour reprendre en cœur la dernière phrase de la mélodie.

-Mais elle est carrément génial, se réjoui Alexis.

-T'as vraiment du talent mec, commenta Victor.

-Mon Dieu ! Je suis amoureuse ! S'exclama la seule fille du groupe.

-Good game ! Sourit Nyo.

L'heure était aux félicitations, tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire, sauf Mathieu encore un peu timide. Il finit tout de même par complimenter Yéyé lorsque les cris de Foxie cessèrent. Richard aussi donna dans l'éloge malgré son air stoïque.

Il y avait tellement de bruit dans la pièce que personne n'entendit la porte claquer. François fit son entrée suivit de près par Bruce. Il avait l'air plus détendu mais cela n'empêcha pas un froid glacial de abattre sur la maison.

-Ça va, je ne vais pas vous mordre, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Comme une aucune réponse de vint, Bruce prit la parole:

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous foutez un tel bordel dans MA maison ? Fit-il faussement contrarié.

-Yéyé a composé une nouvelle chanson ! Elle trop bien ! S'enthousiasma une nouvelle fois Foxie.

Un sourire s'étira sur les visages des deux nouveaux arrivant.

-On peut l'entendre ? demanda le médecin.

-Avec plaisir ! S'exclama le chanteur.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur les canapés où était déjà la petite bande. Ils se serrèrent un peu.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Je vous fait la deuxième puis je rejoue la première pour François et Bruce.

J'ai le même visage,  
J'ai la même allure,  
J'ai le même accoutrement,  
Mais ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure,  
Je vaux mieux que vous tous,  
Je l'ai toujours su,  
Je prendrai l'ascenseur,  
Qui me mènera loin au dessus.

Je suis une étoile,  
Qui brille au dessus de ton monde.  
Mais je ne suis qu'une étoile,  
Parmi tant d'autres, ce n'est qu'une question de secondes.

Je suis allé rejoindre,  
Les classes supérieures,  
Le monde parallèle,  
Dans lequel trônent les meilleurs,  
Ce peuple qui me vénère,  
Ne m'arrive pas aux chevilles,  
Il me les fait grossir,  
De son amour voyeur.

Je suis une étoile,  
Qui brille au dessus de ton monde.  
Pourtant je ne suis qu'une étoile,  
Parmi tant d'autres, mais ce n'est qu'une question de secondes.

Regardez moi, je serai celui,  
Qui vous éblouira, retenez qui je suis,  
Je déclare la guerre à tous ceux qui volent dans le vent,  
Mon ambition est à l'image de mon essor insolent.

Je suis une étoile,  
Qui brille au dessus de ton monde.  
Mais je ne suis qu'une étoile,  
Parmi tant d'autres, ce n'est qu'une question de secondes.  
Je veux tous les regards,  
Je ne cesserai jamais de croître,  
Plonger le ciel dans le noir,  
Je serai le plus gros des astres.

Une nouvelle fois des applaudissements retentir dans la pièce. Foxie se pâma encore devant lui telle une groupie en furie.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le Fürer apprécie autant que nous, souri François.

-Faudrait déjà qu'il comprenne que c'est de lui que ça parle.

-C'est vrai que pour une fois, c'est assez fin et moins rentre dedans que tes textes de d'habitude.

-T'as qu'à dire que je suis bourrin !

-Non, je dis juste que généralement tu vas droit au but et tant pis si ça ne plaît pas.

-C'est vrai, ria Yéyé. Bon vous voulez l'autre ?

Des cris de joie se firent entendre et les notes se remirent à danser mettant tout le monde d'accord.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'intégration des chansons Yéyé ?

La première c'est "internet est à nous" mais j'ai un peu modifier les paroles pour que ça colle et l'autre c'est "Je suis une étoile".

voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !


	17. Un peu de blablatage

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis désolée d'avance mais non ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre. J'avais besoin de parler un peu, j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire (dont vous vous foutez surement XD).

* * *

La première raison pour laquelle j'avais besoin d'écrire aujourd'hui et de le partager, c'est les attentats. Personnellement, je l'ai appris à midi par ma mère en allant manger et ça m'a mis un gros coup au moral. Bien plus que tous les autres avant. Même ceux de France m'avais pas autant affecté, je pense que je viens de réaliser que c'est les Hommes qui font ça aux Hommes et qu'il va surement falloir s'habituer à ce genre de nouvelle.

Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire ça. On est bien tous de la espèce non ? Merde on est tous les mêmes ! Certes, on a pas tous la même couleur de peau, la même langue ou la même culture. On ne vit pas tous au même endroit et on a pas tous la même culture mais bordel ! On a tous deux bras, deux jambes, on est tous des humains ! Pourquoi faire ça ?

On va dire que c'est a cause de la religion, mais c'est complètement faux ! Je ne connait pas parfaitement la coran, ni aucun autre livre sacré d'ailleurs, mais je suis quasiment certaine qu'aucun d'eux ne demande de commettre ce genre d'acte !

J'en ai marre de toute cette haine. J'ai peur pour notre monde, pas pour moi, pas pour ma famille mais bien pour le monde. Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ?

Encore une chose, arrêtez de vous déchirer sur les réseaux sociaux, je vous en supplie. Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule que ça a choqué de voir la réaction de twitter, certes il y avait de beaux messages de soutient mais aussi beaucoup trop d'engueulade parce que certaines personnes pensent que leur opinion et leur façon de voir les choses sont souveraine et que les autres n'ont pas lieu d'exister.

Mais putain ! Respectez vous, respectez nous ! Arrêtez ces putain d'amalgames, les musulmans ne sont pour rien là-dedans et en sont les victimes tout autant que nous !

Tout ça pour dire, que je soutiens toutes les victimes et leurs familles même si ça ne sers pas à grand chose.

Voilà, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à dire sur le sujet mais je ne vais pas m'étendre plus, si vous voulez parler, j'en serait ravie.

* * *

Avec tout ça, je comprends tellement mieux, la thématique du concourt qui m'a poussé à écrire "Ne lui dis pas". Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'écrire qu'aujourd'hui.

Ceci est une magnifique transition pour justement vous parlez de ce fameux concourt. Après un énième crêpage de chignon de chignon avec mes "camarades" et beaucoup trop de nuit à travailler, j'ai décider d'abandonner. Manque de temps (projet à rendre dans une semaine) et de motivation et tout ça tout ça !

Donc du coup je retrouve une vie plus tôt que prévue et je vous sortirez le prochain chapitre insensément sous peu (et ouais topito, j'utilise cette expression)

* * *

Une dernière petite chose, j'ai eu plein d'idées pour de nouvelle fanfic' certaine sont commencé, d'autre non, mais je les publierais qu'une fois complètement terminé pour éviter le rythme chaotique que j'ai eu avec celle-ci (mais petit indice, il y aura du Unknown Movies dans l'air).

* * *

Voilà, à par ça, je voulez tous vous remercier d'être là, de suivre cette histoire et de laisser de review qui font toujours trop plaisir. De partager et de créer sur ce site et ailleurs. Bref d'être simplement cette communauté absolument grâce à laquelle j'ai fait de super rencontre et j'espère en faire d'autre.

Bon sur ce, je vous laisse, je pense que je supprimerais cette pages quand je publierais le chapitre.

Prenez soin de vous, bisous, cœur et panda trop mignon !


	18. Chapter 17

Hello !

Alors, alors, voilà enfin le chapitre 17 ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de reprendre l'écriture !

Je ne vais pas me perdre en une NDA de 10 plombes et je ne vais pas répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit hier dans mon petit message de blablatage.

Toujours une petite pensée pour les victimes des attentats, courage à vous.

Je remercie encore et toujours tous les gens qui suivent cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup.

Pour ceux que ne le savent pas, cette histoire n'est plus dépendante du cadre d'un concourt donc il y aura surement beaucoup plus d'erreur historique mais en soit c'est pas très grave.

Bon voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout frais de cette après midi, c'est loin d'être mon préféré mais bon c'est la reprise.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute si c'est la cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17: La vie continue.

Ce soir là, lorsque Mathieu rentra, il évita soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec Antoine. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler pour leur sécurité à tous, seulement il était sûr que le chevelu le questionnerait jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Il passa la soirée avec sa sœur, ignorant plus ou moins les différentes apparitions d'Antoine qui essayait pourtant d'attirer son attention. Le repas se déroula de la même façon, il était plongé dans un mutisme assez inquiétant qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer Marie.

Elle lui demanda ce qui ce passait mais il ne répondit rien, Nora blagua alors sur le mauvais caractère de son frère pour que Marie arrête de lui poser des questions qui devenaient de plus en plus gênantes. Mathieu quitta la table quelques minutes après, une fois son assiette terminée. Il se coucha et essaya de s'endormir le plus vite possible pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec Antoine, Richard n'étant pas encore rentré.

Manque de chance, plus on essaye de dormir plus on reste éveillé et c'est ce qui se produisit. Il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil. A défaut, il allait faire semblant lorsque le plus jeune viendrait se coucher. Il voulait à tout prix éviter une conversation avec lui.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Tu ne sais pas faire semblant.

Antoine venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas encore rejoint les bras de Morphée. Malgré la peine ombre, il vit Mathieu se redresser.

-T'as qu'à dire que je suis mauvais acteur, grogna le plus petit.

-Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dis. Je te connais, je sais très bien quand tu dors ou pas, c'est tout.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite chambre. Antoine qui en avait visiblement marre de rester planté dans l'encadrement de la porte la referma, alluma une lampe de chevet et s'installa sur son lit pour faire face à Mathieu. Ils se fixèrent comme ça pendant un long moment avant qu'Antoine ne brise le calme électrique.

-Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ? Demanda t-il froidement.

Antoine commençait à perdre patience et Mathieu restait toujours silencieux.

-Tu peux arrêter de me prendre pour un con deux secondes, reprit-il, je sais très bien ce que tu as fait de ta journée, ne va pas me faire croire que tu as fait du théâtre. Je te rappelle que j'étais là hier soir quand Richard t'a parlé et que j'étais aussi là ce matin quand tu es parti. Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Le ton glacial d'Antoine faisait presque peur à Mathieu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui parler ou l'ignorer. Il se rappelait les paroles de François. Paroles qui sonnaient comme une menace sourde à toute supplication « Tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. En parler pourrait avoir de grave conséquences ». Il ne pouvait pas le trahir mais est-ce qu'en parler à Antoine était vraiment mettre en péril le réseau ? Richard lui-même qui en était membre de longue de date, s'était permit de l'évoquer la veille devant Antoine. Au milieu de toute cette indécision, une voix roque résonna dans sa tête comme si elle existait vraiment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre que le balai à chiotte te fasse la gueule gamin ?

Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Comment pouvait-il le faire avec un tel vocabulaire ? Et depuis quand s'appelait-il lui-même gamin ? Encore plus troublé, il en oublia son problème de base et même la présence d'Antoine.

-Oh Mathieu ! Je te parle ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter !

Revenant à la réalité, le châtain sortit de sa torpeur rapidement mais toujours perdu. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à Antoine.

-Pardon, je… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'avais remarqué. Alors ? Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ou pas ?

Le brun s'était radouci, ne restait plus qu'une inquiétude flottante dans ses yeux.

-J'suis désolé. Je ne peux rien te dire… Je ne veux pas te mentir non plus alors s'il-te-plais n'insiste pas.

L'image de Nyo lui vint à l'esprit. Comment avait-il fait pour lui cacher son implication dans la résistance alors qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis ? A lui, ça lui semblait impossible. Il remarqua le regard blessé d'Antoine qui ne prenait même plus la peine de le cacher.

-Tu me fais pas confiance ou quoi ? Bredouilla ce dernier.

-C'est absolument pas le problème et tu le sais très bien.

-Non je ne le sais pas puisque tu refuses de me parler ! S'emporta t-il.

-Calme toi ! C'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler, c'est que je ne peux pas ! Pour ta sécurité, pour ma sécurité, je ne peux pas !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Richard apparut dans l'encadrement. Une aura noire émanait de lui, il transpirait la colère.

-Vous pouvez pas être plus discret bordel ?! Tout le monde vous entend ! Aboya t-il.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient complètement soufflés par cette apparition inattendue. Les deux frères avaient beau être jumeaux, ils ne se ressemblaient en rien et Richard passait clairement pour l'aîné. Ça silhouette se découpait dans la lumière provenant du couloir le rendant plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Il finit par vraiment rentrer dans la chambre et par refermer la porte derrière lui. Il soupira en allant se poser à côté de son frère.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Il se tourna vers Mathieu. Antoine est vexé parce que tu ne lui as rien dit de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mathieu acquiesça sans dire un mot. Richard se retourna vers ce dernier.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gamin par moment, soupira t-il avant de s'adresser à Mathieu, c'est bon tu peux tout lui raconter, c'est cool de voir qu'on peut te faire confiance.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Antoine sentit un pincement de jalousie. Ils finirent la soirée en racontant tout à Antoine. Il n'était pas si étonné que ça, durant la journée il avait eu le temps de tourner et retourner les événements de la vieille dans tous les sens et n'avait pas obtenu d'autre conclusion que celle qui venait de lui être révélée.

Il se trouvait un peu ridicule de n'avoir jamais vu que son frère faisait parti de la résistance. Ils vivaient sous le même toit et cette idée ne l'avait pas effleuré une seconde.

Le lendemain matin, les esprits apaisés se réunirent autour d'un petit déjeuné préparé avec soin par Marie qui était encore absente. Ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir profiter de ce genre de mets alors que le manque de vivre commençait à se faire ressentir.

Après ce repas les deux résistants se préparèrent à partir pour rejoindre le reste de leur groupe. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Antoine les retint.

-Attendez… Il cherchait ses mots. Est-ce que je peux… Venir avec vous ?

La stupeur marqua le visage des deux autres, Mathieu ne dit rien attendant que Richard décide ce qu'il fallait faire. L'hésitation se lisait sur ses traits mais au bout d'une courte réflexion, Richard répondit enfin :

-Oh puis merde, François va encore gueuler mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? Après tout t'es mon frère non ?

Sur ces mots les trois garçons prirent la direction de la maison de Bruce.

* * *

Hé voilà, c'est finit ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

C'est un chapitre un peu précipité et pas très travaillé mais j'avais besoin de le faire.

A partir de maintenant, le rythme va être complètement aléatoire mais je tenter d'en faire au moins deux par mois.

Une petite chose, finalement je pense laisser la page que j'ai publié hier parce que... Parce que le Japon !

Allez, c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait que j'aille bosser au lieu de glander ici XD


	19. Chapter 18

Chalut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui c'est un petit chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Je pense que je vais essayer de me caler sur tous les mercredi surtout que j'ai un peu d'avance et ça c'est cool. En plus c'est bientôt les vacances donc avec un peu de chance je vais réussir à la terminer.

Et puis je sais enfin ce que je compte faire pour la fin ! c'est tellement cool !

Bon allez, je ne m'éternise pas ^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18: Je perds mes mots.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore à plusieurs mètres de la maison du médecin, une musique entraînante et des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent. Mathieu était content de savoir que le chanteur de la bande était déjà là mais Richard avait l'air passablement agacé.

D'ailleurs le châtain avait remarqué les coups d'œil courroucés qu'il avait eu la veille pour Yéyé. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais il avait senti une sorte de mauvais karma circuler entre eux malgré la bonne ambiance.

Ils frappèrent à la porte, comme la veille c'est Foxie qui joua les hôtesses modèles en leur ouvrant avec un grand sourire. Elle tiqua légèrement sur la présence d'Antoine mais ne fit aucune remarque. Quant à lui, il paraissait surpris de retrouver la petite rousse ici, ils se connaissaient vaguement par Nyo mais n'étaient pas non plus amis.

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Richard fut le premier à pénétrer dans maison suivi de Mathieu et d'Antoine presque timide. Ils traversèrent le couloir pour rejoindre le salon d'où s'échappait toujours des notes de plus en plus hautes.

« DANS LE CABAREYYY NOIIIR ! LES PIRATES SONT ROIS ! »

Les quatre amis rentrèrent enfin dans la pièce où tout le monde était réuni, Richard alla se caler contre la cheminée sans la moindre politesse comme à son habitude. Mathieu resta à côté d'Antoine près de la porte. Lorsque Yéyé finit son morceau par un dernier appelle à la liberté une salve d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la pièce. Les acclamations durèrent quelques minutes puis le calme revint.

-Eh mais Richard et Mathieu sont arrivés, s'exclama Victor.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte où se trouvaient toujours les deux amis. François qui jusque-là paraissait de bonne humeur se décomposa instantanément en reconnaissant Antoine. Il se retourna vers Richard qui roulait une cigarette tranquillement et le fixa un long moment sans parler. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration sentant la tension croître dans la pièce. Tous sauf Richard qui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement bien trop concentré sur sa clope. Enfin, quand il eut terminé de la rouler, il releva la tête. Commença alors un combat de regard entre les deux hommes.

-Richard ? Articula très lentement François. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ton frère fait ici et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant de sa venue ?

Tous savaient que ce calme apparent n'était qu'une illusion et qu'elle allait rapidement voler en éclat, ce n'était qu'une question de seconde… D'ailleurs Mathieu remarqua la disparition de certain membre du groupe qui semblait essayer de fuir la tempête qui se préparait. Foxie et Nyo s'étaient réfugiés au fond de la pièce devant leurs tables de dessin, Yéyé était sorti, accompagné par Victor. Seul restait Alexis qui s'était décalé pour ne pas se retrouver entre les deux hommes. Malgré tout, l'insolence naturelle de Richard prit le dessus sur le bon sens qu'il n'avait visiblement pas et laissa fleurir un sourire hautain sur son visage.

-Voyons François, c'est mon frère, il a aussi le droit de s'amuser un peu avec nous, déclara-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

C'était la phrase de trop. François se jeta sur Richard, lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et le plaqua contre le mur. Mathieu et Alexis bondirent pour les séparer, ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour tenir François qui était en rage.

-Bordel ! J'croyais pouvoir te faire confiance ! Hurla-t-il. Tu prends ça pour un jeu mais tu pourrais tout faire foirer et tous nous faire prendre ! T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con avec ton air supérieur ! Tu te crois meilleur mais tu ne vaux rien ! T'es bien comme ton père. Si on se fait choper à cause de toi, je te jure que je te tuerais !

A l'évocation de son père, Richard s'était rembruni. Il ne voulait pas être comparé à lui. François savait taper là où ça fait mal. Mathieu et Alexis le traînèrent dans la cuisine et s'y enfermèrent avec lui pour le forcer à se calmer. Il continua de tempêter encore quelques minutes puis retrouva son état normal petit à petit.

-Je… J'suis désolé, commença-t-il, en ce moment je suis un peu à cran.

-C'est pas auprès de nous que tu dois t'excuser, lança Alexis, tu sais très bien que Richard ne méritait pas ça, tu es juste en colère qu'il ne t'en ai pas parlé avant. Mais tu sais tout aussi bien que nous tu peux lui faire confiance quant aux gens qu'il recrute. D'autant plus que c'est Antoine, son frère, tu le connais et tu sais très bien que lui aussi tu peux lui faire confiance.

Trop fière pour reconnaître ces tords auprès de sa « victime » François se contenta de soupirer.

-Écoutez tous les deux, j'avais pas prévu d'en parler avant que ne soit confirmé mais on a reçus des informations sur les nouvelles mesures que compte prendre le gouvernement.

Il venait de changer sujet mais personne ne lui fit remarquer. Les deux plus jeunes étaient trop curieux d'en savoir plus pour l'interrompre.

-N'en parlez pas encore aux autres, c'est peut-être juste une fausse alerte… On m'a informé que des lois extrêmement répressives allaient être mise en place d'ici quelques mois. Notamment à l'encontre des juifs, il lança un regard à Mathieu qui ne sourcilla pas. Je pense qu'on va devoir passer à la vitesse supérieur, la musiques, les dessins et les textes, c'est bien jolies tout ça pour tenter d'informer les gens mais pour vraiment lutter, va falloir être légèrement plus… Virulent.

Rien de plus ne fut ajouté dans cette pièce. Les trois ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard. François ignora Richard mais accueillit Antoine presque chaleureusement… Presque… Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir comme il l'avait fait avec Mathieu.

Le reste de la journée passa doucement comme la veille. Tout le monde était revenu. Mathieu discutait cinéma avec Victor pendant que Yéyé composait dans un coin de la pièce, Alexis écrivait tout comme François, Nyo et Foxie dessinaient et Richard somnolait.

En fin d'après-midi Bruce rentra, il était accompagné par un jeune homme que Mathieu ne connaissait pas. Alexis s'occupa des présentions, c'était David son frère aîné, il était l'assistant de Bruce mais voulait devenir dentiste.

-Je peux monopoliser votre attention deux minutes s'il vous plaît ? Demanda le médecin.

Pour toute réponse, le silence se fit.

-Bien. Ce soir tout le monde reste là, petite réunion avec tout le reste du groupe, je pense qu'on à deux, trois choses à se dire.

Voyant le manque de réaction des occupants de la pièce, il ajouta :

-C'est moi qui régale !

Cette fois une ovation retentit. Comme quoi dès qu'il y a de la bouffe, ça passe tout de suite mieux. Une fois le silence revenu, il reprit.

-Tous les autres sont déjà prévenus, et nous avons quelqu'un à vous présenter, François et moi.

Il lança un clin d'œil à François qui, au vu de son regard perdu, ne comprenait pas de qui il parlait. Il sortit de son jardin chercher de quoi préparer le repas avec un petit sourire en coin, très fière de son petit effet.

Tout le monde mit la main à la patte pour aider le maître des lieux à préparer le repas. Deux heures plus tard les premiers frappèrent à la porte. Foxie comme à son habitude alla ouvrir.

Les deux nouveaux, à savoir Mathieu et Antoine, furent présentés aux arrivants, les premiers étaient Charlotte, en jeune fille frétillante que tout le monde appelait Chachou et le petit frère d'Alexis, Jérémie. A ce qu'avait compris Mathieu, Charlotte était l'ex de David ce qui expliquait peut-être la gêne entre les deux. Puis arriva un étrange personnage avec un cape rouge, il se présenta comme le Roi Lennon.

-Mais appelle moi Bob, on est dans le même stream maintenant.

Mathieu ne savait pas ce qu'était un stream mais il ne posa même pas la question.

Plus tard, Fred, Seb, Angel, Dave, Jostophe, et Alice les rejoignirent. Mathieu était content de faire plein de nouvelles rencontres alors qu'Antoine était abasourdi de voir le nombre de gens qu'il connaissait et qui faisait de la résistance.

Ils s'installèrent à table bavardant gaiement. Dave était déjà bourré, Antoine chantait le prénom de Jostophe sous le regard jaloux de Nyo, Alice parlaient avec Chachou, Victor s'enflammait encore pour le cinéma mais cette fois c'était Foxie qui l'écoutait. Bob, Fred et Seb parlaient de truc étrange avec des petits monstres et un plombier qui sauve une princesse, François et Bruce bavardait de tout et de rien. Mathieu s'amusait du brouhaha, il se sentait bien. Il ne lui manquait que sa sœur et tout serait parfait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Yéyé, lui fit signe.

-Alex, est-ce que tu sais chanter ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Ça te dirait de chanter un truc avec moi ?

-Si tu veux, mais je te préviens, je risque de massacrer ta chanson.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le titre et se levèrent tous les deux. Yéyé reprit sa guitare et entama les premiers accords. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à chanter, on frappa une énième fois à la porte les interrompant. Bruce se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir tout sourire. Il revint rapidement dans le salon, suivi de son invité.

Richard, Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent choquaient de la personne qu'ils découvrirent.

-Je vous présente le brigadefürer Baud, déclara fièrement le médecin.

* * *

Eh voilà c'est finit !

Comme d'habitude laisser un petit com' pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est déjà écrit mais comme je ne suis pas gentille vous ne l'aurais pas !


	20. Chapter 19

Hola gente !

Esta semana hablo español ! Ouais bon ou pas mais c'est pas grave !

A la base cette NDA était courte, très courte même mais maintenant j'ai plein de truc à vous dire, donc voilà voilà !

Donc commençons par le commencement, une petite question: est-ce que vous préférez que je réponde aux reviews en privé ou dans les NDA de l'histoire ?

Ensuite, j'espère que vous avez remarqué que l'histoire a enfin une couverture grâce à la talentueuse Andiamo ! Elle en a fait d'autre (un de Patrick, de François et de Richard), Ils sont sur son compte deviantart, allez les voir, ils sont vraiment trop beaux (son pseudo: 5yearsold, ils sont tagué "Ne lui dis pas"). Et puis allez jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce qu'elle écrit, elle sur plein de fandom et de ce que j'ai lu, c'est super bien !

Bref quoi d'autre ? Rien je crois.

Donc bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 19: Respire

-PATRICK ?!

Richard semblait être le plus surpris de tous. Il connaissait le commandant bien mieux que tous les autres. Il l'avait souvent côtoyait en travaillant avec son père.

L'homme toujours aussi avenant, souriait et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Richard, salua-t-il paisiblement. Alex, Antoine, ravi de vous revoir. Vous pouvez tous m'appeler Patrick, c'est beaucoup trop formel d'utiliser mon nom.

Après un long blanc de plusieurs de minutes, Bob se leva et s'avança vers Patrick.

-Puisque personne n'est poli, moi je vais l'être. Cher Patrick bienvenue, je suis le Roi Lennon, mais appelez-moi simplement Bob, il lui tendit chaleureusement la main.

-Enchanté Bob !

Ils se serrèrent la main, à la suite de quoi tout le monde se présenta. Quand tout le monde fut réinstallé le silence avait repris ses droits.

-Patrick, qu'est-ce que vous fait là ? Et pourquoi vous n'avez plus d'accent ? Bredouilla Richard.

-C'est une très longue histoire… Soupira-t-il.

-C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir Pat', intervint Bruce.

-Ouais et ça aurait été sympa de me prévenir, dit François vexé.

Ignorant la réplique du prof de théâtre, le médecin reprit :

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas avoir de secret dans ce groupe. C'est plus dangereux qu'autre chose, donc si je vous ai tous réuni ce soir, c'est pour mettre certaine chose au point. A commencé par toi Patrick et Alex.

Mathieu se figea, François se leva brusquement de sa chaise et tous les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers le châtain qui devint rouge.

-François, je te pris de te rasseoir. Jusque-là tu as très bien su géré ce groupe mais il est temps que tout le monde prenne connaissance de tous les tenants et aboutissants, ne t'en déplaise. Les choses changent très vite depuis quelques jours et on ne peut plus fonctionner de la même manière, désolé de te le dire.

Encore plus contrarié de ne plus être le chef, François se rassit sur sa chaise, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder comme un enfant.

-Maintenant vous allez tous m'écouter attentivement, ce que je vais vous dire, je ne le répéterais pas. Une fois tout ça dit, on n'en parlera plus et on fera comme si rien n'avait changé. Du moins dans un premier temps.

Il fit une pose dans son discourt pour ménager un peu de suspense.

-Je vais commencer par vous expliquer qui est Patrick et ce qu'il fait ici.

Encore une fois il prit le temps de vérifier que tout le monde était tout ouï mais il fut coupé par Patrick.

-Laisse, je vais leur raconter… Je suis français de naissance, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai d'accent. J'ai passé toute mon enfance ici, mais lorsque ma mère s'est marié avec un allemand nous somme partie vivre à Berlin. J'ai pris le nom de cet homme et aussi la nationalité allemande. Je suis rentré dans la SS à cause de lui. J'étais en mission diplomatique quand j'ai entendu parler de la résistance et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Les actes de l'Allemagne sont tellement répugnant…

Il s'arrêta là et Bruce reprit la parole :

-Donc aujourd'hui Patrick nous fournit beaucoup d'informations tenues secrètes par l'armée et le gouvernement. Il n'est pas contre nous mais avec nous pour ceux qui se poseraient encore la question. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui. Une dernière chose pour vous éviter une gaffe. Officiellement il est Allemand c'est pour cela qu'il prend un accent dès qu'il parle en publique, alors si vous le croisez évitez de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Après un instant de silence, les premières questions fusèrent mais Bruce y mit un terme rapidement.

-J'ai pas terminé, trancha-t-il. Alex, à toi maintenant.

Mathieu qui avait compris ce qui allait se passer, était complètement terrorisé mais ne le montra pas.

-On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, Alex ne s'appelle pas Alex et ce n'est pas le cousin d'Antoine.

Il passa les minutes suivantes à raconter de façon très détachée tout ce qui était arrivé à Mathieu depuis quelques mois. Quand il eut enfin terminé plus personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire sauf Bruce qui n'en avait pas fini avec les révélations.

-Une petite dernière pour la route, ça vous dit ? Se réjouit-il. Ce cher Patrick, ici présent nous a informés très récemment que le gouvernement allait mettre en place des lois répressives et antisémites. Il n'y a donc pas à débattre, il va falloir qu'on soit plus agressifs…

Plus tard, la bonne humeur reprit le dessus sur la gravité des derniers mots du médecin. On faisait connaissance les uns avec le autres, on discutait, on chantait. Yéyé avec sa fidèle guitare avait créé un hymne à Bob Lennon, « le pyro-barbar ». Les amitiés se nouaient déjà.

Le reste de l'été se passa de la même manière pour Mathieu. Il passait ses journées chez Bruce avec ses amis, il écrivait beaucoup. Avec Alexis, ils s'étaient lancés dans la rédaction d'une pièce de théâtre mettant en scène des terroristes représentant les Nazis n'ayant aucun autre argument que leur haine. Bien sûr officiellement cette pièce n'existait pas, les arts étaient de plus en plus contrôlés.

Ils reprirent les cours en septembre mais continuaient toujours leurs activités, ils essayaient surtout de faire circuler les informations censurées. Les lois passèrent comme leur avait dit Patrick alors eux aussi passèrent à des actions armées. Mathieu n'y était pas mêlé mais il voyait régulièrement François rentrer couvert de sang ou Richard blessé.

Bruce s'occupait des armes avec un certain Nozman qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alice et Chachou jouaient les passes informations entre les groupes. Jostophe, Bob et Angel revenaient souvent dans le même étant que François. Chacun avait un rôle défini. Avec Antoine, les greniers, Alexis et ses frères ils s'occupaient du vol de toutes sortes de choses sur demande de Bruce le plus souvent mais aussi des autres. Ça allait d'un simple crayon, à un fusil, en passant par un vélo ou des composants spéciaux pour fabriquer des armes. Nyo les accompagnait parfois mais la plus part du temps il dessinait et faisait circuler des journaux illégaux avec Foxy. Dave lui, les imprimait. Leur organisation marchait plutôt bien.

Un jour, début 1942, alors que Mathieu était comme toujours chez Bruce, il vit François débarquer, couvert de terre et Pupuce à la main. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si attaché à cette pelle mais n'y faisait plus vraiment attention avec l'habitude. Ce qui l'interpella c'était la voix qui accompagnait son prof. Il la reconnue sans difficulté mais ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était là. Il se leva et se dirigea droit dans la cuisine. Il y découvrit sa sœur en train de parler avec Richard et François nettoyant ses plaies dans l'évier.

-Nora qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Un ange passa dans la pièce.

-Je vous avez dit de lui en parler avant… Soupira François.

-Heu.. Ben… Disons que je fais comme mon grand frère ? Tenta Nora

-J'y crois pas… Commença à s'énerver Mathieu, tu ne m'as rien dit !

-J'ai pas eu le temps ! Richard est venue me chercher hier soir ! Se défendit-elle.

-Il est venu quoi ?! Hurla-il

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Mathieu ! J'ai rien fait à ta sœur, réagit Richard. On a besoin de plus de monde, elle était déjà au courant de tout et je savais qu'elle voulait nous rejoindre depuis un moment alors je lui ai juste proposé.

-Non mais tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ?! Et sa sécurité tu en fais quoi ?!

-Mathieu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis une grande fille, je sais très bien gérer ma sécurité toute seule. J'ai pas besoin que tu me surprotèges comme tu le fais ! Et puis toi tu le fais donc je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche.

La dispute continua de longues minutes entre le frère et la sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne gain de cause. Il tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine.

Ils passèrent plus de deux semaines à s'ignorer comme des enfants. Elle avait rejoint Chachou et Alice pour faire passer les messages et lui continuait ses larcins.

Mais un frère et une sœur ne peuvent pas être indéfiniment fâchés donc ils se réconcilièrent finalement de la façon la plus stupide qui soit, en tombant de la même barrière en même temps.

* * *

Eh voilà !

C'est un peu le pays des bisounours cette réconciliation vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bon je vous annonce officiellement que ça commence à bouger dans cette fanfic'. Vous ne le savez pas encore mais la suite est... Comment dire ?

Je ne sais mais c'est cool, enfin j'espère ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine !


	21. Chapter 20

Hello les gens !

Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une vidéo un peu spé... Heu mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Un petit chapitre 20 tout simplement !

* * *

Chapitre 20: No man's land.

L'année était bien entamée et l'été aussi. Les mois avaient passés depuis la dispute des deux Sommet. Les cours étaient terminés, ils pouvaient donc se consacrer pleinement à leurs activités illégales. Contrairement à d'autre groupe, eux n'avait pour l'instant perdu aucun membre.

Mais les choses se compliquaient, les contrôles se faisaient de plus en plus souvent, ils devaient redoubler de prudence. Les vivres commençaient à manquer terriblement, se procurer à manger devenait difficile pour tout le monde.

François avait reçu une balle dans le bras et Bob avait faillis être capturé à cause de sa cape qui n'était pas des plus discrètes. Chaque jour l'angoisse augmentait mais il fallait résister.

Pour Mathieu aussi ça s'empirait, il avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à ignorer les voix dans sa tête et ses changements de comportements auquel il ne pouvait rien. Il pouvait passer des jours tout à fait normalement et se réveiller un matin avec une terrible envie de fumer et de s'en prendre à la première personne qu'il croisait ou au contraire passer des journées à angoisser pour un oui ou pour un non. De temps en temps il sentait un sorte de paix intérieur l'envahir et il n'avait alors plus qu'une seule envie, passer sa journée dans la nature.

Comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, les meurtres se multipliaient et les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes mettant les forces de l'ordre sur les dents, prêtes à sauter sur eux à la première occasion. Les actions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Les jours passaient. Les semaines aussi.

Mathieu était seul dans le salon de Bruce, ce dernier étant dans son bureau. Ces derniers temps il était bizarre. Il paraissait préoccupé. Il ne parlait presque plus alors qu'il était si volubile habituellement.

La porte claqua pour la première fois de la journée. Richard rentra portant à moitié Yéyé qui boitait sérieusement, du sang collait son pantalon déchiré à sa jambe.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le châtain inquiet.

Il héla Bruce et aida le chanteur à s'allonger sur le canapé.

-Oh rien, répondit ironiquement Yéyé. Tu vois bien que tout va bien.

-On s'est littéralement chié la mission.

Richard toujours pragmatique et stoïque paraissait alarmé. Bruce arriva. Sans rien dire ni demander, il examina rapidement la jambe meurtrie.

-La balle est encore dans le muscle, il va falloir que je l'enlève.

Yéyé se contenta de grimacer et Richard jura. Bruce repartit chercher son matériel. Mathieu réalisa soudain qu'il manquait quelqu'un, ils étaient parti à trois et n'était à présent que deux.

-Mais il est passé où François ? Interrogea t-il.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard gêné.

-T'en fais pas pour François, il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Une angoisse sourde s'empara de Mathieu.

-Sérieux Richard, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi François n'est pas rentré.

-T'inquiète pas je t'ai dit ! Je suis sûr qu'il va bien et qu'il ne pas tarder.

Le chanteur secoua doucement la tête d'un air désolé.

-En fait vous n'en avez aucune idée ? Insista Mathieu.

Richard baissa les yeux. Son silence signifiait bien plus que des mots.

-Vous l'avez abandonné ?!

-On ne pouvait pas faire autrement…

-Vous finirez de vous disputer plus tard, pour l'instant vous allez m'aider. Il faut que vous teniez Yéyé le temps que je lui retire la balle, les coupa Bruce qui était revenu.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent sur le chanteur et le saisir fermement. Quelques tortillements, hurlements et instruments plus tard, la balle se reposait tranquillement sur la table basse du salon. Le blessé était inconscient.

Les trois hommes sortirent pour le laisser se reposer tranquillement. Une fois à l'extérieur l'ambiance pensante se faisait encore ressentir. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Se regarder en chien de faillance était à la mode.

Une minute passa... Puis deux… Trois…

-Merde Richard tu veux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'interpellé détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et soupira.

-Mathieu à raison, tu devrais nous raconter… Intervint doucement le médecin.

Deux pairs d'yeux surpris se braquèrent sur lui, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Après une profonde inspiration Richard se jeta à l'eau.

-Pour vous la faire courte, on est arrivé, ils étaient plus que prévu, et surtout plus armé, on a décidé de le faire quand même mais on s'est loupé donc on s'est barré. Yéyé s'est pris une balle alors avec François on a fait demi-tour pour l'aider. Le temps qu'on le relève François aussi a été touché à l'épaule. On ne pouvait pas fuir alors il a décidé de faire diversion pour nous laisser le temps de partir. C'est à ce moment là qu'on s'est perdu de vue… Nous on est rentré tant bien que mal mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis…

Le ton triste de Richard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Pour lui François était au mieux, mort, au pire capturé. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, vous avez tous fait ce que vous avez pu et ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde, le rassura Bruce.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Mathieu vit une larme perler au bord de l'œil de son compagnon de chambre. Toute la rancœur qu'il avait contre lui depuis qu'il avait engagé sa sœur s'envola. Dans ce genre de moment on n'a pas besoin de ces sentiments, on se sent déjà assez mal comme ça.

Un gémissement provenant de l'intérieur de la maison leur indiqua que Yéyé était en train de se réveiller. Bruce les quitta pour s'assurer que son patient allait bien. Il lui donna de puissants cachés pour le rendormir puis rejoignit Mathieu et Richard.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la petite campagne qui entourait la maison du médecin. Après un instant de silence profond et méditatif, Mathieu rompit le calme :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Devant le manque de réponse à sa question, il ajouta :

-Je veux dire pour François. On va le chercher ou on attend qu'il revienne tout seul ?

Richard prit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

-Tu sais très bien comme nous tous que si François était vivant il nous aurait déjà rejoint… Sauf s'il s'est fait prendre… Dans les deux cas, on ne peut plus rien pour lui.

Mathieu ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Pas prêt à abandonner. Alors il se tourna vers Bruce une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Il a raison... acquiesça t-il.

Un bruit attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Le buisson bougea. Une main en sortie. Puis un bras. Rapidement le corps qui allait au bout de ce membre apparu à son tour.

-FRANCOIS ! Hurla Mathieu en se précipitant sur lui.

Il était couvert de sang et de bleu. Il avait une plaie à l'épaule et boitait. Mathieu l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Dans un même élan, Bruce et Richard se précipitèrent à leur tour l'aider. Au bord de l'inconscience, le prof de théâtre réussit tout de même à chuchoter une dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans les abîmes d'un océan de douleur :

-Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…

* * *

Et voilà !

Désolée pour ce Cliff' mais c'était trop tentant !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Si je suis assez avancé peut-être que je posterai plus tôt !


	22. Chapter 21

Hey les gens !

How are you today ? Moi super je suis en vacances et oui je suis désolé j'ai oubliéde poster le chapitre hier... C'Est triste d'avoir le mémoire d'un poisson rouge...

Bon du coup voilà le chapitre 21 dans l'espoirs qu'il vous plaise malgré son retard

* * *

Chapitre 21: Show must go on.

En un rien de temps François se retrouva allongé sur un lit. Bruce s'activait pour parer au plus urgent, recoudre sa plaie à l'épaule. La balle avait traversé laissant un trou béant sur son passage. Le sang coulait abondement, Richard était parti chercher David et Mathieu tenait son prof pour qu'il ne bouge pas durant l'opération. Il continuait de marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête, il était en plein délire.

Encore sous le choc de cette réapparition pour le moins surprenante, Mathieu tentait de comprendre la dernière phrase cohérente de l'homme en train d'agoniser sous ses mains. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si grave pour que ça soit la dernière chose qu'il ait essayée de leur dire ?

David déboula dans la chambre le visage strié d'inquiétude suivi de près par Richard tout aussi agité.

-On a un problème, déclara-t-il.

-Sortez tous les deux, répondit le médecin à son intention et à celle de Mathieu.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine en attendant que les deux professionnels ne les rappellent.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Mathieu après un interminable silence.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler.

-Déconne pas, on est tous dans le même bateau mec. Si tu sais quelque chose dis le moi, on peut peut-être éviter que la situation empire…

Richard soupira, le petit châtain était pénible à avoir toujours raison.

-Je peux me tromper, mais au vu de l'état de François, je pense qu'il a été torturé.

-Quoi ?

-Attends me coupe pas, j'ai pas fini. Si ce que je pense est vrai, alors ça veut dire qu'il a été pris.

-Mais s'il avait été attrapé, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé partir.

-Ouais, mais tu connais François, il a du se faire la malle à la première occasion.

-T'as pas tort. Mais du coup en quoi c'est un problème ? Il est ici, il va certainement survivre, il n'a pas été suivi sinon on le saurait déjà…

-Le problème Mathieu, c'est que s'il a pu s'enfuir, c'est qu'ils l'ont laissé tranquille et généralement ils ne le font pas avant d'avoir les infos qu'ils veulent… Surtout avec les résistants.

-Attends… Tu veux dire que…

-Exactement. Je pense que François a tout balancé et quelque chose me dit que c'est ce qu'il a essayé de nous dire tout à l'heure.

-La connerie…

Le silence happa de nouveau la pièce. La peur suintait de tous les ports, des murs, des meubles.

-Il faut prévenir les autres, parvint à articuler Mathieu.

-Je sais mais si je me trompe on risque de les effrayer pour rien.

Une tête passa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nora venait de rentrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Réunion de malfaiteur ? Blagua-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Tu es seule ? Demanda finalement le frère.

-Non il y a Foxie, Nyo et Alexis avec moi. Pourquoi ?

-Tu peux leur demander de venir s'il te plaît ?

Elle s'exécuta. Quand ils furent tous réuni, Richard leur réexpliqua ce qu'il venait de dire à Mathieu. Un silence accueillit froidement ces révélations.

-Bon on évite de paniquer, dit calmement Alexis. S'ils étaient au courant de tout, ils seraient sûrement déjà là… Mais on devrait quand même prévenir tout le monde.

Nyo se leva sans rien dire et partit informer tous les membres du groupe. Les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce pendant plusieurs minutes avant un sursaut général quand la porte claqua une nouvelle fois.

-Alors comment va François ? Demanda Bob qui venait d'entrer.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Personne n'en savait quelque chose. De temps en temps un cri leur parvenait de la chambre, les informant qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Le chanteur tira une chaise.

-C'est pas possible qu'il nous ait balancé. Pas lui, il aurait tenu quoi qu'il arrive, soupira-t-il en s'écrasant sur le siège qu'il venait de se dégager.

-Et pourtant…

Richard s'attira tous les regards avec cette simple phrase.

-Elle tourne… Compléta Alexis qui fut le seul à se trouver drôle.

La discussion, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça, retomba comme un soufflet. Quelques minutes plus tard Nyo réapparu accompagné par Victor. Cette fois Richard s'emporta.

-Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? On vous dit qu'il y a une chance qu'on ait été balancé et vous vous regroupé tous ici pour être sûr de leur faciliter la tâche !

-Calme-toi ! Ordonna Mathieu d'une voix roque.

Tous se turent face au regard d'acier de Mathieu. Par moment il devait inquiétant avec ses changements de comportement. Ils discutèrent du comportement adopter devant cette situation mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à se mettre d'accord alors ils attendirent que les deux médecins finissent pour voir avec eux. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Bruce rentra dans la cuisine couvert de sang. David était parti vérifié l'état de Yéyé qui comâtait toujours sur le canapé.

-Alors, lancèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Il est dans un sale état. Pire que ce qu'on pensait au début. Il a une jambe cassée, l'épaule qui a reçu la balle est déboîtée. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a un traumatisme crânien, et je pense qu'il a de l'eau dans les poumons. Il est brûlé sur les bras et les jambes et a été fouetté dans le dos. Le pire est qu'ils l'ont tellement frappé qu'ils lui ont éclaté un rein, donc hémorragie interne. On a dû lui retirer, en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas une infection. Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte.

Le médecin dit tout cela d'une voix égale et assurée comme si ça ne le touchait pas mais il était évident qu'il en été affecté. Il ajouta :

-C'est un miracle qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'ici.

Cette fois il était évident que François avait parlé. C'était plus qu'une question de minute avant qu'ils ne débarquent ici et n'arrête tout le monde. Bruce se leva consciencieusement les mains avant de se retourner.

-Il faut que vous partiez. Que vous quittiez la ville, voire le pays si c'est possible. Le plus rapidement possible.

-Et toi ? Demanda Alexis.

-Moi ? Il faut que je reste. Pour Yéyé et François. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je partirais quand je serais sûr que vous êtes tous en sécurité.

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'un bruit de voiture retentit à l'extérieur. Richard jeta un œil par la fenêtre et murmura :

-Trop tard.

-Non, il n'est jamais trop tard gamin.

C'était Mathieu qui venait de s'exprimer encore une fois avec cette voix plus grave que d'habitude. Il se leva et ouvrit le placard où il trouva plusieurs armes à feu. Il en prit une et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Vous, vous sortez par derrière, moi je fais diversion, lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Nora étouffa un bruit. Bob se jeta sur une autre arme et se lança à sa suite.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul.

Richard l'imita et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois en embuscade derrière les fenêtres.

-On va s'marrer !

Le sourire qui ponctua cette phrase donna un air vraiment inquiétant à Mathieu mais ce n'était pas le moment s'en préoccuper.

Un premier homme frappa à la porte. Un premier coup de feu partit. Un cri retentit.

* * *

Hé hé !

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

On prends les paries ? Qui va gagner et qui va perdre ?

Une autre petite question, quel est votre personnage préféré de la fic ?

Bon j'arrête avec mes questions et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

(Pire fin ever)


	23. Chapter 22

Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme de retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas pensé à le poster alors qu'il est écrit depuis un bout de temps.

Le rythme de publication de cette histoire est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, je m'en excuse platement, je pensais finir de l'écrire pendant les vacances mais en fait non. Je suis dans une sale période niveau écriture donc je la met en pose après ce chapitre (oui ceci est cruel), pour combien de je ne sais pas mais en tout cas je finit les cours le 10 Juin donc ce sera grand maximum aux alentours de cette date.

Et oui on en est enfin au chapitre 22, celui que j'ai tant envie de poster depuis que je l'ai écris !

Bon alors 2/3 détails, dans ce chapitre on trouve une langue étrangère qui n'est ni de l'anglais ni de l'espagnol donc que je ne pratique pas, ce qui signifie que pour écrire ces passages j'ai utilisé ce cher ami google traduction donc ne me tapez si vous savez la parler et que ça ne veux rien dire ! Par contre si vous êtes capable de me corriger ce serait cool ^^

Voila bon sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 22: Et à la fin…

La peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac quelques minutes avant avait disparu. Plus rien. Juste une haine qui le poussait à se concentrer sur son adversaire plus que sur ses propres mouvements. Il maniait son arme comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Avec une aisance et une facilité incroyable pour une personne qui n'y avait jamais touché. Il ne pensait plus à rien.

Des tirs, des cris, des morts.

Bob jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Richard, tout allait bien comme il pouvait s'en douter. Puis il tourna la tête vers Mathieu. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui non plus. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne. Plus sûr de lui. Le regard dur et tranchant comme des lames de rasoir. Aucune pitié, aucun état d'âme, aucun doute. Le changement était tel que le pyro-barbare, comme l'appelait Antoine, avait du mal à le reconnaître.

Des tirs, des cris, des morts.

Mathieu tourna la tête à son tour. Il croisa le regard de Bob qui le dévisageait depuis un petit moment déjà. Il haussa les sourcils et cria par dessus les coups de feu :

-Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper des salopards qui sont en train de nous transformer en gruyère au lieu de me reluquer comme ça gamin. Je sais que je suis canon mais quand même.

Bob comprit à ces mots qu'une des personnalités de Mathieu, la plus forte, avait prit le contrôle. Antoine lui en avait déjà parlé mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. Mathieu lui même ne l'évoquait pas et d'ailleurs personne ne savait s'il en avait réellement conscience. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par les hurlements aigus de Nora derrière lui.

La jeune fille était tenue par Alexis et Nyo qui tentaient de la forcer à s'en aller mais sans son frère elle ne bougerait pas. Il était sous les balles qui plus est. Elle se débattait avec une telle force que même à deux ils peinaient à la maîtriser. David aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait Yéyé à se tenir debout après l'avoir réveillé d'une manière pas très délicate. Victor quand à lui essayait de convaincre Bruce de partir en laissant François, non pas qu'il eu quelque chose contre le prof, bien au contraire même, mais il risquait de les ralentir et serait de toute façon certainement mort d'ici quelques heures.

La panique les rendait complètement inefficace, ils brassaient de l'air sans faire quelque chose d'utile, chose regrettable quand on essais d'échapper à une bande de Nazi qui veut notre peau. Le vacarme et la peur les avaient tous désorientés, ils criaient les uns sur les autres et couraient dans tous les sens.

Toujours sur le champ de tir, Richard commençait lui aussi à paniquer, ils ne pourraient pas retenir l'armée bien longtemps, ils allaient bientôt être à cours de munissions. Il essaya de le dire à Bob mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas. Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire car d'ici quelques minutes leur mini barrage allait céder et leurs compagnons étaient encore dans la maison. Il sentait la fin catastrophique arriver à grand pas mais le calme de Mathieu le rassura un peu. Il se reconcentra sur sa cible pour tenir encore un maximum de temps.

Des tirs, des cris, des morts.

David sur qui reposait toujours un Yéyé chancelant ouvrit la porte arrière, il fit signe aux autres qui affluèrent sans perdre une minute.

-On traverse en courant le plus rapidement possible la clairière et on s'éparpille dans la forêt. On s'éloigne le plus possible d'ici. On se retrouve près de la fontaine à minuit ce soir.

Sur ces mots anxieux ils s'élancèrent tous plus ou moins rapidement vers ladite forêt. Foxie fut la première à atteindre la forêt, elle disparue dans les feuillages sans un regard en arrière comme il était convenue, Victor et Bruce la suivaient de près. Nyo et Alexis poussaient toujours Nora qui avait pourtant plus ou moins accepté l'idée de laisser son frère. Enfin David et Yéyé essayaient tant bien que mal de traverser l'étendu d'herbe afin de se mettre à couvert dans l'ombre des arbres.

Ils virent tous leurs amis se faire happer par les mystères de la verdure devant eux. Quand ils atteignirent enfin eux aussi ce pseudo Eldorado, ils entendirent des cris étouffés. Ils pensèrent tout d'abord qu'ils provenaient de la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter et qui était maintenant à bonne distance mais ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils se trompaient en reconnaissant la voix de Foxie.

Ils accélérèrent pour aller aider la jeune fille. Ils passèrent sans la moindre hésitation la barrière végétale en se pensant à l'abri mais ils n'eurent le temps de faire à peine quelques pas avant que surgisse des buissons une dizaine de canons de fusil. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Des hommes apparurent a bout des armes et ils se retrouvèrent encerclé par ce qu'ils n'avaient aucun mal à reconnaître : des SS.

-Keine Geste (pas un geste) !

Sans comprendre les mots de l'allemand qui venait de leur aboyer dessus, ils saisir toute l'animosité dont il faisait preuve. Celui qui venait de hurler se détacha de ses camarades pour s'approcher d'eux. Il leur tourna autour quelques minutes avant de donner un coup de crosse dans le dos Yéyé qui s'écroula au sol la respiration coupée.

-Kein Geste ! Répéta-t-il.

David n'osa pas se baisser pour aider son ami. Il observait tous ses soldats à la recherche d'une solution pour s'enfuir. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'ils faisaient là mais il devait partir au plus vite. Un autre soldat s'approcha et leur passa des menottes. Le chanteur avait du mal à se tenir debout tout seul mais on le força à s'éloigner du médecin qui le portait jusque là.

-Brigadefürer ! Hurla le même SS. Wir haben sie (on les tient) !

Un mouvement dans les buissons attira l'attention des deux prisonniers. Un homme écarta les feuilles pour rejoindre sa troupe.

La maison était toujours sous le feu des balles. Le combat redoubla d'intensité. Bob, Mathieu et Richard savaient qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps et ils savaient qu'à l'issue ils seraient pris. Tout ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire c'était de gagner du temps pour que leurs amis puissent partir le plus loin possible. L'arme de Richard s'enrailla. Il avait envisagé beaucoup de choses mais pas ça, dans la panique il attrapa le premier fusil qu'il trouva mais il était vide. Il fouilla du mieux qu'il pu toute la maison mais il n'y avait plus aucune balle. Il s'approcha des tireurs qui vidaient leurs dernières cartouches.

-Les mecs on est dans la merde !

Une onde de choque se répandit dans le corps de David et dans celui de Yéyé. L'homme qui se tenait à présent devant eux et qui était le chef de toute cette mascarade n'était autre que Patrick. Il leur lança un regard désolé et un sourire triste avant de faire signe à ses sous-fifres.

\- Nehmen sie sie (emmenez les)! Leur ordonna-t-il.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent pour faire avancer les prisonniers à l'aide de mouvement violent et de coup de crosse.

Ils traversèrent une partie du sous bois dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière envahie de camion SS et de l'armée française au bout d'un chemin plutôt chaotique. Ils y découvrirent tous leurs amis menottés tout comme eux. Foxie était de loin la plus mal en point de tous, elle avait essayé de s'échapper et les militaires l'avait battue pour l'en dissuader.

Ils montèrent tous dans le même camion. Au dernier moment, alors qu'un soldat refermait les portes Patrick apparu dans l'encadrement. Il renvoya l'autre homme d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

-ich kümmere mich darum (Je m'en occupe).

Il fixa ses anciens amis d'un air triste et contrit quelques instants. Il soupira, une larme s'échappa, elle cherchait sûrement elle aussi à retrouver sa liberté.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis obligé. Pour mes enfants… Et… Même si vous aurez sûrement du mal à me croire, pour vous aussi.

Ces mots qui se voulaient apaisants n'eurent aucun effet et pour cause la situation était trop grave. De simples paroles ne pouvaient plus leur être d'une grande utilité. Mais contre toute attente, Victor lui sourit doucement.

-T'inquiète pas, on comprend. On ne fait pas toujours se que l'on veut. Prend soin de toi Patrick et surtout ne les laisse pas te détruire.

Quelques regards compréhensifs s'échangèrent et sans plus de discourt le Brigadefürer referma les portes du camion. Une seconde plus tard il se mit en branle, les résistants étaient partis pour un long voyage…

Dans la maison ils ne pouvaient plus faire face. Démunis face à une armée sur entraînée et sur-armée. Quoi faire ? Fuir et tenter de rejoindre leurs amis ? Ou rester et être arrêté la tête haute et fière de leurs actes ?

La peur seul sentiment qui perçait dans se brouillard de violence. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience et de compassion Richard saisit une arme et une des dernières balles qu'il leur restait. Il se leva et traversa la maison jusqu'à la chambre où reposait François. Il s'assit à coté du lit, prit sa main et prononça quelques mots d'excuse puis se releva, arma son fusil et tira un coup en plein cœur.

La détonation retentit dans la maison, Mathieu et Bob n'eurent pas besoin de voir la scène pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. La stupeur s'empara d'eux et avant même qu'il ne fasse un mouvement, Richard revint couvert de sang. Le sang de François. Leurs amis.

Les tires cessèrent de l'autre côté en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus de réplique provenant de la maison. Les soldats encerclèrent la maison et y pénétrèrent prudemment pensant y trouver trois cadavres. Au lieu de cela, ils découvrirent trois amis plus soudés que jamais en train de boire tranquillement du café en discutant dans la cuisine.

-Ich Ihnen eine Tasse Kaffee (je vous sers une tasse de café) ? Lança Richard.

* * *

Eh voilà !

*Part se cacher loin pour éviter les projectiles*

Bon désolé, désolé, désolé ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur celui là et puis... Bref j'arrête les explications bidons XD

Si vous me tuez tout de suite vous n'aurez pas la suite donc à vous de voir ^^


	24. Chapter 23

Hello tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas trop commencer cette NDA... Je suis partagée entre la joie d'avoir enfin fini ce chapitre, qui est le dernier de cette fic', et la peine des événements récents.

Tristesse amplifié par le contenu de ce chapitre. Ça fait un petit moment qu'il est écrit et je viens juste de finir sa relecture et il se trouve que j'ai longuement hésité à le publié suite à ce qu'il s'est passé à Nice... J'ai peur que ça soit perçu comme un manque de respect alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas...

Enfin bon, j'ai finalement décidé de le laisser tel quel.

Je ne vais pas faire tout un long discours hommage ici, mais j'ai été très touché par ce qu'il s'est passé, comme tout monde. Toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes et à leurs familles.

Bon sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre de "Ne lui dis pas". Il en aura mis du temps mais il est là.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Éveil toi, ouvre les yeux. 

Un cris perçant déchira le silence de la maison. Antoine lâcha sa tasse de thé sans se soucier de la flaque brunâtre qui s'était formée au sol au moment de l'impacte. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit montant quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de la pièce d'où provenait maintenant des gémissements affolés.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra doucement dans la petite chambre sombre. Mathieu toujours endormit semblait se débattre contre un monstre invisible aux yeux du monde qui pourtant le guettait jour et nuit répit. Antoine se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui et l'enlaça pour le calmer.

-Mathieu, c'est fini, murmura t-il, tu entends ? C'est fini. C'est moi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre…

Il appuya ses mots en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Le plus petit s'apaisa aussitôt en sentant la présence rassurante du chevelu à ses côtés et revint peu à peu à lui se réveillant d'un sommeil difficile. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux toujours dans les bras d'un Antoine inquiet.

-Math', sourit-il en apercevant enfin le bleu de ses iris légèrement troublé par ce cauchemar, ça va ?

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas l'esprit encore embrumé par le choque et les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Il se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre le brun qui resserra instinctivement son étreinte. Il laissa échapper un sanglot puis un deuxième sans mot dire. Il pleura de longues minutes dans le silence presque oppressant de la pièce.

-Ça va aller, reprit doucement Antoine pour le rassurer. C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout va bien maintenant…

Mathieu releva la tête et planta son regard perdu dans celui d'Antoine.

-Non… C'était… C'était vrai… C'était… Vous y étiez tous… Et toi tu…

Le brun profita d'avoir enfin le visage de Mathieu face à lui pour l'embrasser, le faisant taire au passage.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Réaliste peut-être mais pas réel, d'accord ?

Le châtain hocha doucement la tête.

-Descends prendre un bon café et tu vas me raconter tout ça, ok ?

Mathieu acquiesça une nouvelle fois en soupirant et s'extirpa des bras d'Antoine pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il se retourna vers son amant et l'observa un moment avant de lâcher enfin un petit sourire.

-Merci 'Toine…

-C'est normal, répondit le brun en souriant.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller préparer le précieux liquide brun que Mathieu adulait par dessus tout… Sauf peut-être la bière. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine il découvrit avec surprise sa tasse éclatée par terre et son thé répandu tout autour. Dans sa panique il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'avoir fait tomber. Il en profita donc pour accuser se pauvre Wifi qui somnolait sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Sale chat ! J'aurais jamais dû accepter ta présence ici sac à puce !

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Il te comprend ! S'écria Mathieu qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce à son tour.

Il avait juste enfilé un jeans et restait torse nu pour le plus grand plaisir d'Antoine qui prit le temps de l'observer. Il rigola à sa remarque rassuré de le retrouver dans son état normal. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci… Je suis désolé pour tout ça…

Antoine lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal après tout ce que tu as traversé…

-Oui mais toi aussi tu as souffert, répondit Mathieu.

-Pas tant que toi… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé des semaines à l'hôpital… Et ce n'est pas moi qui était là-bas…

Gêné par la direction que prenait cette conversation Mathieu s'éloigna d'Antoine. Il découvrit à son tour l'inondation de thé sur le sol mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de se servir un grand bol de café noir avant de se retourner vers Antoine.

-Toi aussi t'en as bavé 'Toine, arrête de dire le contraire…

Antoine baissa la tête, honteux de lui même.

-Je n'étais pas là Mathieu. J'aurais dû pourtant. Je t'ai abandonné. Et lui aussi… Il est mort à cause de moi…

-Dis pas de connerie ! S'exclama Mathieu. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu étais à ta place ce soir là, au près de ta mère. C'était normal que tu sois avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi. Et Alex s'était proposé lui-même. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé…

Pas convaincu par les mots de Mathieu, Antoine préféra changer de sujet. Il attrapa une éponge et commença à nettoyer la catastrophe.

-Alors raconte moi ton rêve de cette nuit…

Instantanément le regard du plus petit se brouilla alors que des larmes tentaient de s'évader sournoisement. Tant bien que mal il les retint.

-Je sans pas trop, c'est assez flou… Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est pas grave ça, dis moi ce dont tu te rappelles, l'encouragea Antoine.

Après une profonde inspiration, Mathieu se lança dans le long récit de son cauchemar commençant par évoquer l'hôpital, son sentiment d'incompréhension et d'être pris au piège puis retraça leurs retrouvailles avant d'évoquer la guerre et la résistance et enfin leur capture…

-Tu sais Antoine… Le plus bizarre dans tout ça… C'était que j'avais une fausse identité pour me planquer je crois… Et c'était…

Les tremblements se transformèrent en sanglots l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Antoine abandonna sa tache pour le réconforter. Il l'enlaça murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-C'était quoi Mathieu ?

Il avait très bien compris la fin de la phrase sans qu'il ait besoin de l'entendre mais il savait que Mathieu avait besoin de le dire.

-C'était… C'était celle d'Alex…

Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité pendant un long moment. Quand ils se calmèrent, Antoine prit doucement le visage de Mathieu dans ses mains le forçant à le regarder dans le yeux.

-Mathieu… Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute… Ni même de la mienne. Que tu te sentes coupable est normal mais tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'en allant voir un simple concert il allait se passer ça. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir en rentrant dans le Bataclan ce soir là tu allais vivre la pire soirée de ta vie. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Alex allait décider de se mettre entre toi et un de ces salopards pour te sauver la vie. C'était son choix pas le tien, tu ne lui as rien demandé d'accord ? Tu ne lui as pas pris sa vie…

Antoine s'arrêta et observa quelques secondes les joues baignées de larmes de son vis à vis puis reprit.

-Tu as grandement assez souffert, tu as passé des semaines à l'hôpital et des semaines de rééducation, on a bien crus que tu resterais paralysé alors arrête de te torturer avec tout ça… Tu ne crois pas que ton rêve est juste un mélange de tout ce que tu as vécu ? Le fait que youtube te manque ? Que tu culpabilises pour Alex ? Que tu es encore traumatisé par ton passage à l'hôpital ?

Mathieu pleurait toujours en silence. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Antoine. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais il n'avait pas encore le courage de l'avouer… De se l'avouer. Comme pour enfoncer la clou, le plus grand reprit.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi… Depuis que tu es rentré à la maison, tu passes tes journées à regarder des reportages sur différentes guerres… Tu manges à peine et ne sort plus. Tu ne vois plus personne. Math' je ne te reconnais plus. Elle est passée où l'étincelle dans tes magnifiques yeux bleus ? Et ta passion pour ton job ? Ça fait presque un an… Il est temps maintenant que tu recommences à vivre. Pour moi, pour ta famille, pour tes fans, pour ceux qui sont partis… Mais surtout pour toi.

Mathieu hocha la tête. Une promesse silencieuse. Il devait le faire. Même si c'était dur. Même si tout cela paraissait insurmontable. Il n'était pas seul. Il devait le faire. Pour ceux qui étaient partis ce soir là. Pour ceux qui restaient. Pour Alex… Et surtout pour Antoine…

* * *

Et voilà cette fois c'est belle et bien terminé !

Niaaaaaa je suis trop triste de finir cette histoire ! C'est ma première et surement pas ma dernière !

Elle ne finit pas vraiment comme je veux mais j'en suis quand même plutôt contente.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne blesse personne, je ne veux vraiment pas manquer de respect aux victimes, s'il gêne quelqu'un je l'enlèverais immédiatement.

Enfin voilà quoi.

Un petit mot sur la suite, je suis en train d'écrire une collab' avec des amies qui verra le jour d'ici un ou deux ans (oui je nous laisse de la marge XD), j'ai plein d'autre projet en tête dont déjà bien avancé qui devrait pas tarder à être publié ^^

Voilà voilà, ceci est donc la dernière phrase de cette fic', prenez soin de vous !


End file.
